


A Heart in a Crown

by Twin_Kitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassination, Brothers, Coming of Age, Creepy Behavior, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Eventual Smut, F/M, Leia is not dumb, Leia knows everything, Modern Royalty, Murder Plot, Omega Verse, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Kitten/pseuds/Twin_Kitten
Summary: Rey was the grand-daughter of the house Kenobi, living abroad when her parents were killed in a boating accident when she was five. Invited to live in the palace, with the three Princes, she lives happily until the two oldest, Benjamin and Renold, are identified as Alphas. Sent away to live in boarding schools, the two brothers grow into very different people only visiting home occasionally, while Rey and the youngest brother Matt do their best to carry on.But now, with Christmas less than a month away and Rey turning eighteen in less than a week, both brothers were going to be in the same place at the same time. The world seemed to hold its breath, waiting to see if the Heir and the Second Son would tear each other apart.





	1. Arrival of Ren

**Author's Note:**

> FAIR WARNING: I do not consider this to be an underage fic. Nothing with Rey happens until days before she turns 18, and nothing serious happens until she is fully 18, but if it squicks you out, this is your warning.
> 
> SECOND WARNING: Snoke, Ren, Hux, and Phasma do and say some really messed up stuff about forcing Rey or manipulating her to get what they want. Nothing is going to happen, but the implication is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 1/21/2019  
> Changes: minor formatting, word, and sentence changes
> 
> Update 1/25/2019, Primer removed and placed in its own story. Link found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546777

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/kathleengumballtiger/32971591068/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Rey sighed, resisting the urge to scratch at her waist, the fabric of her dress giving her a persistent itch. Leia had gifted the dress to her a year ago, and Rey had worn it. Not liking it, she had shortened it, and now, she still didn’t like it. But it was too late to change as Prince Renold, the second son of Leia and Han, was due to arrive half an hour ago.

 

She was dressed in a blue dress with a white lace overlay and as usual, Matt was stationed at the right hand of his mother, Han to Leia’s left, and Rey took her customary place next to Matt. Not only were the royal family waiting to receive him, so too were the press and the public, and he was late.

 

Or rather, he was stalling for more attention. He had started doing it as a teen and Rey did not enjoy it, as it meant a long time spent constantly on edge and ‘at attention’ so to speak, as they waited for the signal that he had arrived. Rey had been close with Ren when they were children, but when he had been designated as an Alpha and started attending First Order Boarding School, things changed.

 

Finally after another fifteen minutes spent trading glances with Matt and fake smiling for any cameras that might have caught a glimpse of them, Ren arrived at the palace with all the pomp and circumstance that he typically demanded; motorcade, flags, the carpet rolled from the drive to the doors, guards, paparazzi, the works. Though Rey was glad he was home, and knew the queen would be happy to see him, she hated that he made such a spectacle.

 

For all that she had been raised in the palace alongside the three princes as if a princess herself, she had never much enjoyed the show of it all. But that was the price she paid for the privileges she enjoyed.

 

Rey smiled nervously as she saw Ren, striding confident and assured up the carpeted walk after waving to the people and reporters, then through the open doors and across the marble floors, the click of his shoes sounding sharp in the silent anticipation. She reached out, hiding the movement in her skirt, and her hand caught Matt’s. He gave her a gentle squeeze, knowing as only best friends that were nearly siblings could, that the return of Ren was always both happy and frightening.

 

It took Rey a moment to notice the people with Ren as he greeted his parents, bowing then kissing his mother on the cheek then shaking his father’s hand. Both of Ren’s guests were showing proper deference and discretion, the red-headed man bowing low and waiting, while the tall blonde woman curtsied deep and averted her eyes to give them the illusion of privacy that everyone was aware was only an illusion.

 

Something tickled at her, some vague sense of warning, and Rey had a feeling that both these people were Alphas, like the two older princes. The thought of more Alphas in the palace made her stomach churn with anxiety, a sense of unease and danger making her throat burn.

 

Before Rey could study the two guests further, Ren had moved down the line and given his brother a rough hug before turning his attention to her. “Ah, little Rey! My birthday girl, not so little any more, hmmm?”

 

She curtsied briefly, ignoring the slight as he ignored her titles, before he reached to pull her into his arms, laughing nervously as the smell of him surrounded her. For several years, something about him was unsettling, but she had never been able to articulate it, and now that distressing feeling was becoming more and more fearful with every visit home. “Prince Renold, it has been too long.”

 

His grip was a bit too tight, his face hovering at her shoulder a moment too long, and Rey felt her heart start thumping, a cold slithering down her back. But this wasn’t excitement or pleasure. This was the familiar sense of threat Ren emanated.

 

Ren chuckled, and for the first time since the brothers had fought all those years ago, Rey was deeply afraid of Ren in a physical way that was new. For all that his aggressions towards others were frightening, loud and explosive and triggering some primitive part of her brain, Rey had never been scared that he would do something to her. But now, even with several guards lining the room and the royal family within touching distance, Rey felt like she was in danger. He hadn’t done anything that she could explain, but Rey’s primal instincts kicked to life and her body was on red alert. And Ren knew, looking at her with a smirk that only intensified the feeling of being hunted.

 

What must have only been a moment felt like hours, broken by Leia’s voice. “Renold, darling, who are your guests?”

 

Ren pulled away, giving Rey some breathing room that she immediately sucked into her starving lungs and hating how the bitter scent of Ren came with it, making Matt glance at her. She shook her head, giving him a look that said they would talk about it later, watching as Ren introduced the two people.

 

“Mother, may I present Lord Armitage Hux, Baron of …” Ren paused and waved his hand, and Armitage stepped forward to fill in the blanks. “Baron of Star Fields, son of Bendol Hux, Earl of Tenny Plateau. It is an honor, Your Majesty.” He promptly bowed low again before standing straight and tall, stepping to the side for the woman.

 

The woman was tall as well, her hair so blonde it was nearly white, pulled back from her face in a severe bun, and her face was both cool and arrogant. But she smiled, the emotion not quite reaching her eyes as she curtsied again, and Ren introduced her. “And this is Lady Christine Phasma, daughter of the Marquess of Silver Lake.”

 

“It is a true pleasure to be here, Your Highness.” Christine waited until Leia nodded before she rose from her curtsy, allowing Ren to speak again.

 

“They are friends from university, Mother.”

 

Leia smiled, ever gracious and probably pleased that her son had finally found some friends, promptly invited them to stay for the weekend and attend Rey’s birthday party before the three of them had to return to university. Rey swallowed tightly. No matter how large the palace, she did not think it big enough to escape the uneasy feeling these three caused.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Leaving the receiving room, Ren watched Rey and his younger brother scamper off. Matt might be a problem for his plans. He and Rey were very close.

 

He felt rather than heard Hux when he approached, the tiny hairs on his neck prickling at the too-close presence of another Alpha, but he had to endure. “She definitely smells like an Omega.” The red-head’s voice was oily as he spoke, “I’d like to pin her down.”

 

A snort followed and Ren knew Phasma had heard. “Not in public. Do you want to be caught?”

 

Hux and Phasma, despite being two high dominance Alphas who barely tolerated each other, they had been commanded to marry by their mentor and former boarding school teacher, Alistair Snoke. Unless a more suitable Omega came along, the two would be forced into a union despite their incompatibility.

 

When Ren came back from seeing his family two years ago, the first visit home since starting university, he had worn a scarf Rey had given him, and the ancient Alpha had immediately focused on it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_“Where did you get that?” His whispery voice was weak in volume but strong with dominance as he pointed a scarred and knotted finger at the cloth._

 

_Ren had glanced down, picking up one end of the woven fabric and looked at the old man in confusion. “It’s a scarf?”_

 

 _Snoke had scowled, and despite being so old he could barely stand, he leaned forward in his chair and Ren felt an instinctual fear of the higher level Alpha. “I didn’t ask_ **_what_ ** _it was, you foolish boy. Where did you get it?!”_

 

_Ren swallowed, straightening up. “Rey Kenobi.”_

 

_“The girl who lives at the palace?”_

 

_Ren nodded, his throat tight, and Snoke chuckled, phlegm vibrating in his throat. “You have an Omega at the palace, and didn’t think to tell me?”_

 

_“What?” Ren furrowed his brows together. He was only just eighteen, and Rey barely sixteen. Her scent was dull, and not as attractive as he had been told an Omega should be though. “She’s not…”_

 

_“She is young, her scent will get stronger,” The scarred lips cracked into a smile and Ren suppressed the shudder that caused. “You were living with a young female Omega and an Alpha for an older brother?” He started to laugh, harder and more menacing that Ren thought was necessary. He had lived with Rey since they were children. She smelled good, yes, but good the way clean laundry smelled, not like a sexual being. And as he was so familiar with her scent, he hadn’t noticed._

 

_“No wonder you couldn’t stop fighting.” Snoke’s face was twisted into a thoughtful expression, muttering to himself, before speaking to Ren again. “Does she know?”_

 

_“That she is an Omega?” Ren could barely comprehend it. “I doubt it. If she knows, she is the only one. If mother knew…”_

 

_“She would never let you see her again.”_

 

_Ren hesitated, then nodded. Leia loved Rey, possibly more than her own sons. She would have put Rey’s safety above Ren’s need for family, and letting her aggressive Alpha sons near her precious girl would never happen. Leia barely let them see Rey as it was._

 

_“You shall begin courting her. Get the girl to marry you and then breed on her.”_

 

_Ren scowled. He liked Rey well enough, but he wasn’t attracted to her. He wasn’t disgusted by her, after all, she was a pretty girl who smelled good, but… “She is like my sister.”_

 

_Snoke scoffed. “I don’t care if she is your sister by blood! Having a young, fertile Omega squealing under you…” The expression on his mentor’s face was twisted, as if the man thought of Omega females as an exotic delicacy. “You could take the throne from your brother with that kind of match.”_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

And so, Ren had begun laying the groundwork to marry Rey. But nothing had gone according to plan. She didn’t react to him the way Snoke said unmated Omegas should. If anything, she began shying away from him, every attempt to woo her was rebuffed and then she would pull further away. And now, because he couldn’t get the job done, Snoke had commanded Hux and Phasma to accompany him to Rey’s birthday party.

 

Snoke’s words echoed in his head after their last meeting, leaving a sour taste in his mouth. _“Mate her by force if you must, but don’t let her get away this time.”_

 

“Come on, let’s get out of here before my brother shows up.” Ren turned on his heel and strode out of the room, leaving Hux and Phasma to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do not understand anything in this story, please feel free to drop me a comment or you can check the primer at this link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546777


	2. Ben comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably should have warned you that the first few chapters are a little bit flashback heavy as I set up the relationships and history for you all.
> 
> Updated: 1/21/2019  
> Changes: minor format, word, and sentence changes to tidy up the story line for the coming chapters.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/kathleengumballtiger/32971591278/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Matt sat on her bed, one long leg folded under him as Rey ducked behind her dressing screen to change out of the scratchy dress. “What was that about?”

 

Rey sighed, folding herself to release the zipper. “Remember I told you Ren was being weird the last few times he visited?”

 

Matt hummed his acknowledgement, looking at his fingernails as he waited.

 

“Well… Something is… scary about him now. And his friends give me the creeps.”

 

Matt quirked an eyebrow up. Rey wasn’t scared of anything, and had given the three brothers as good as she got for years even as a child. And until Ben, Ren, or Matt married, she was the most powerful young woman in the country, and only curtsied to older nobility out of respect. She was only required to curtsy to the Queen, her consort, and the three princes. The idea that she was afraid or felt powerless, that Ren had done something to frighten her, was odd. But Ben had warned him years ago that it was his job to take care of Rey when he wasn’t around, Matt took it seriously. “Scary, how?”

 

Rey shrugged even though he couldn’t see her behind the screen, setting the dress aside to remove from her wardrobe before reaching for her change of clothes. “It’s hard to explain. He just feels… Threatening.”

 

“Did he say anything?”

 

“No, no, it’s just….” Rey sighed, sliding on the crisp linen skirt and silk blouse she planned to wear the rest of the day. “Remember that bodyguard you had a few years ago? The one that made Olivia Montjoy cry?”

 

Matt thought for a moment, before nodding. “The one that always wore combat boots, even under a suit?” He tapped his knee, “What was his name…. Fredrico? Fernando?”

 

“Not important.” Rey slipped around the screen and sat next to him on the bed, nudging her shoes on, “He didn’t have to do or say anything, but he was somehow terrifying, even though he wasn’t very big or scary looking?”

 

Matt groaned, “Of course, the man made going to class feel like crossing a battlefield.”

 

“It’s somewhat like that.” Rey sighed leaning into Matt’s side and resting her head on his shoulder. She hated complaining to him about his brothers, but he was her best friend and she didn’t have anyone else to talk to about this. And Matt would understand. He had seen Ben and Ren at their worst as much as she had.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Matt huddled with Rey on a bench in the garden as Ben shouted at Ren inside. To be fair, Ren had been especially annoying for the last month, but Ben had been moved to a private tutor and no longer had to spend the day with the three younger children. He should have been better able to deal with Ren after not spending all day with him, but it only seemed to make things worse._

 

_Ren and Ben had never really got along, even for brothers. Matt just shrugged, unable to explain it to Rey when she asked. He was just a child too. So, they sat, whispering to each other what they should do when the fighting stopped. “Do you want to go swimming?” “We could watch a movie?” Little things as they waited for the yelling to die down._

 

_But then things suddenly got worse. Something shattered, sounding like glass, then heavy thumping, like when they boys used to wrestle for fun, but this didn’t sound fun. Rey stood in a whirl, her hand covering her mouth in shock as the sound of wood cracking came from inside. Matt grabbed her arm as she ran for the doors, and yanked her back. “Go get Mom!” He pointed down the long wall of the palace to another entrance, and Rey took off, little legs pumping as she flew across the grass._

 

_Bursting into Leia’s sitting room, she panted out the problem, and bolted back towards the children’s wing, trailed by guards and servants and Leia and Han._

 

_When she got back to the children’s playroom, she was out of breath with a stitch in her side, too tired to shout at the boys to stop. Matt was doing his best, but as the youngest and the smallest of the brothers, neither Ben or Ren were listening as they threw each other around._

 

_At almost thirteen, Ben was growing at a faster rate than his brothers, and had a large size advantage over Ren. But based on the blood on Ben’s face, Ren had been holding his own, a vicious expression on his face._

 

_Leia stepped in, using that commanding voice of hers to cut through the din of servants gasping and children fighting. “Stop that right now!”_

 

_Though Ren and Ben stopped actively hurting each other, they didn’t break eye contact, continuing to stare at each other with menace. Matt sniffled, taking the few steps to throw his arms around his mother’s legs. But she urged him to the side and he and Rey clung to each other as Leia ordered the guards to separate the older boys. “What are you doing?! You are frightening Matt and Rey!”_

 

_She launched into a spiel about how they were royalty and could not behave this way, but Ben and Ren didn’t look up until she mentioned Matt and Rey. Both boys watched as the younger children clung to each other, quivering. Ben took a step forward, flinching as Rey and Matt curled away in fear, and Ren scowled, lunging for Ben again only to be held back by the guards._

 

_Ben and Ren were kept apart for the next two weeks, and then they were both sent to separate boarding schools. Within six months, Ren was diagnosed as an Alpha, the same as Ben had been years ago. They had to alternate holidays that they came home so they didn’t come in contact with each other until they were old enough to control their instincts._

 

_And Matt and Rey were left to grow up alone, together. Without the brothers they loved, and force to pretend the other didn’t exist when one came to visit._

 

_They shared tutors, and eventually the same classes in the most elite schools. They didn’t really date, he was the youngest prince of Alderaan and she was practically adopted into the royal family, so dating was a minefield neither felt interested in when they had each other for emotional support. But they did well socially, no one would cross them, even if Matt was only a lesser son and Rey was only a future duchess. After what had happened with Ben and Ren, Leia had Matt tested, but he came back as a Beta, and the household breathed a sigh of relief._

 

_They got used to never seeing Ben and Ren in the same place at the same time. It hurt, but it was better that way. Ren was a troublemaker, but he had been fun until he graduated his lower levels and went to First Order, teaching Matt and Rey things he probably shouldn’t. He taught them both how to ride a motorcycle when he was sixteen and they were only fourteen._

 

_From his own boarding schools, Ben doted on them, sending cards when he couldn’t be home and giving gifts when he could. On Rey’s sixteenth birthday, he bought her a horse. She had become an accomplished rider, but had always used the palace horses, and Ben knew she longed for one of her own. Matt was given a small sailboat on his sixteenth a few months later, and had been equally pleased when then twenty-one year old Ben had taken a break from his college and military training to take him out and teach him how to use it._

 

_It was only when the two brother’s came in slight contact with each other that there was trouble._

 

_Matt laughed that it was like they could sense each other, like a scent, and Rey had looked at him oddly. “Of course they can, they are Alphas. Can’t you smell it?” Matt had only looked at her oddly, with an off handed ‘of course not.’ Rey had grinned as if it were a joke, but when she was alone in her room, she wondered what was wrong with her that she could smell both brothers, even so small of a trace as a letter or clothing that had been left behind for months. She hated the confusion it caused, but something in the smell of them comforted her even though Ren smelled bitter like burnt bread. She missed them, despite Ren’s frightening intensity and Ben’s quiet magnitude._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Matt had grown up with the volatile older brothers, and seen the fighting the same as she had. He understood. “The way they looked at me, I felt… Small. Hunted.”

 

Matt wrapped his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her. He didn’t know what to say, so they sat in silence for a moment, until he nudged her and she sat up. “Rey, I don’t understand it, but I trust your feelings. So just stick by me, and I’ll protect you.” Rey chuckled, the idea of Matt fighting Ren was amusing until a little voice reminded her that Matt would stand no chance against Ren and would probably get hurt.

 

Ren, just like Ben, had gotten big. It must be the Alpha in them, because although Matt was tall, he didn’t have the same mass that the older brothers had. Ben was a bit bigger thanks to spending time in the military, as Crown Prince it was expected of him to serve, but Ren wasn’t small and he had brought friends.

 

“Matt… Please don’t fight with them, I don’t want you to get hurt. Promise you will get help?” The thought of Ren and his friends beating on Matt made Rey’s heart hurt.

 

With a frown, he elbowed her, “I can take care of myself, thank you.” Then he grimaced. “But there are three of them… But Ben shows up tomorrow, so we won’t be out numbered for long!”

 

Rey grinned, standing up and reaching for Matt’s hand. “True. Now, lets go. I’m sure your mother has a million things she needs help with.” Even though there was plenty of help, Leia liked to have a personal hand in the birthdays of her children, even though Rey wasn’t officially hers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The palace had planned ahead, having the brothers arrive on different days, and had Ben known, he would have made sure to arrive first. But as it was, he was oblivious to the fact that his brother had already arrived at the palace. The idea of Rey being with Ren unprotected always made him anxious and aggressive.

 

Ben’s only concession to his nerves was the speedy tap of his fingers against his thigh as the car navigated the streets towards the palace. The rest of him was doing a good impression of still and calm, his gaze steady as he watched through the window. Poe, friend that he was, knew exactly what was bothering him. They had met while Ben was in university, and he had become his right hand man during his military tour. Now, though Poe was planning to become a career pilot, he was still his closest confidante.

 

Poe sat next to Finn, their thighs gently touching in a way Ben knew he was supposed to ignore, and he did, pretending he hadn’t seen or thought anything of it. Finn’s friendship had been an accident; they met in a bar one night the first year of university when Ben was nineteen. Poe was instantly smitten, and he became the third member of their little trio. Not many knew, but Finn was an Omega, something Ben had never given much thought until Rey had turned fifteen.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_It was Ben’s turn to be present for Rey’s birthday celebration, and his steps were light as he headed to the private sitting room the family typically used. Despite the duffle on his back, heavy with his personal items and gifts, he took the stairs two at a time and burst into the room with a smile, barely a difference to his breathing thanks to his training._

 

_Rey, who had been sitting on the couch next to his mother planning their outfits, jumped to her feet with a wide smile and a soft cry of his name, running towards him. Dropping the duffle in a smooth well practiced move that he knew wouldn’t harm anything inside, he opened his arms, grinning as she flung herself into his chest for a hug. Wrapping her tight, and lifting her off the ground for a gentle swing in his arms, he felt the ever-present band of tension relax around his chest._

 

_“Hello Sugar-Cube.” Tucking his face into her neck as he set her down, he took a deep breath, always calmed by her scent and touch, ever since they were children. Even in the throes of one of his ‘Alpha Moods’ she had always been the one person who could bring him out of it._

 

_But this time, something was different. He froze, shocked and dumbfounded by the suge of arousal coursing through him. He had never had sexual thoughts about Rey before, had never even thought of her as someone who might have sex with anyone, let alone him. She was turning fifteen next week for God’s sake, they had been raised like siblings, why would he have thoughts of her that way?_

 

_As he processed the change in her scent, now like sex and whisky when she used to smell like cookies, she squirmed out of his hug, laughing. “Ben, I told you not to call me that!” Giving him a playful slap on the shoulder to emphasis her point, before stepping back to allow his mother to give him a hug, followed by a hand shake with his youngest brother._

 

_Ben was still reeling, dazed by his reaction, but went through the greetings on auto pilot. His father was out on a diplomatic mission, so he wouldn’t be home until the day before Rey’s party, and Ben would have given anything to be able to talk to him now._

 

_Poe was the next best choice, because there was no way in hell he would tell his mother he was having sexual feelings towards Rey. She might call a royal audience and let the senate and press watch as she beat him with her scepter._

 

_He made his excuses and headed up to his rooms, claiming to need rest after the long trip, but would be down for dinner._

 

_He sat on the couch in his rooms, nervously biting his thumbnail despite a lifetime of being scolded for it. He usually had the habit under control. The phone buzzed in his ear and after a few moments, Poe answered._

 

_“Your Highness, what could possibly have you calling so soon into your trip, after specifically telling me not to bother you until next week?” The other man’s voice was smoothly teasing and Ben snorted. Poe never followed his directions, which was one of the things he liked about him, and the other man had already texted him twice._

 

_“I told you not to call me that.” He grumbled, not in the mood for Poe’s habit of using his titles and official address to tease him. “Something is wrong with me.”_

 

_He could practically see Poe’s eyebrows climb his tanned forehead, the tone of his voice curious. “Oh, this will be good. Talk to me.”_

 

_Ben sighed, feeling the nail crack under his teeth and jerked his hand away. “I… I told you about Rey?”_

 

_“Lady Reynata, future Duchess, who happens to live at the palace? That Rey?”_

 

_Rolling his eyes, Ben shoved his lanky frame into the corner of the couch, wedging his still slim back against the upholstery. “I… She hugged me, like usual, and… She smelled good.”_

 

_There was a pause, and just as Ben was about to ask if Poe had heard him, the other man started laughing. “Is that all? ‘She smelled good’?” Poe cackled. “Does she normally not bathe? Smell like a trash heap?”_

 

_“No, I mean she… She always smelled fine, clean and ‘good’ I guess, but never.... Not like this.” Ben would deal with Poe when he got back to the barracks, but for now he didn’t waste time trading barbed comments._

 

 _“What_ **_exactly_ ** _did she smell like?”_

 

_Clearing his throat, feeling heat fill his face, he mumbled, “Like whisky… and sex.”_

 

_Poe’s silence this time had a different tone from before, his intake of breath held instead of filled with laughter. “And… There is no way she had sex right before you saw her?”_

 

_Ben scoffed, “Considering I found her reviewing outfits with my mother, I’m going to say no. Oh yeah, and she’s BARELY FIFTEEN!” Ben hear the window rattle at his bellow and winced. He hated when that happened. It made him feel like the dangerous and aggressive Alpha everything said he was supposed to be._

 

_Poe hissed into the phone, sounding like he was about to deliver bad news. “Yeah.... um… have you ever had the talk?”_

 

_“The sex talk? Poe, I’m twenty not twelve, I know about boys and girls.”_

 

_“Okay, this is awkward… Um, I’ll help you, but we never speak of this again.” Ben could hear Poe swallow._

 

_“What?”_

 

_Poe growled, and hearing another Alpha growl, even over the phone, had Ben growling too. “Just swear we never speak of this, and I’ll tell you!”_

 

_“Fine. I swear, now what is going on?” Ben felt like he was going crazy, and Poe was just stringing out the torture._

 

 _“This is so weird.” Poe muttered, his growl settling down into a whiny tone. Whatever he was about to tell him made Poe very uncomfortable. “So… You are an Alpha right?” Ben grunted in agreement. Poe knew this, he was an Alpha too. “You’ve at least…_ **_heard_ ** _of Omegas, right?”_

 

_“Oh god…” Ben groaned, his head dropping into his hands. “Please be joking.”_

 

_“Yeah, so when a Big Alpha meets the right Omega-”_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ben had spent a very embarrassing half hour on the phone, asking questions as Poe explained the dynamic between Alphas and Omegas in the briefest way possible. Just enough that he could google and look it up later himself, and enough to get through dinner. And that was how he found out Poe and Finn were a thing.

 

The end result of that talk and the following month of research? Ben was one-hundred percent certain Rey was an Omega, and eight-thousand percent sure she was his mate. Which was a problem in more ways than one. So he, Poe, and Finn swore to secrecy, and made a plan for how to deal with this development.

 

Step 1, make sure she is protected at all times. Not a problem, since she was typically with his mother or Matt and surrounded by security. Just in case, Ben had asked his mother to assign Rey her own personal security, because ‘she was growing up’ and ‘getting at her was a good way to get at their family’. But also since she didn’t know she was an Omega, she was vulnerable to predatory Alphas. Protection: Check.

 

Step 2, keep a safe distance until she is eighteen. Ben hated the fact that a fifteen year old had gotten him hard. The thought of any other girl that age made him curl his lip in disgust. But Rey? Every phone call or whiff of her scent had him hard as a rock. Even a text from her had him imagining touching her and licking her skin, and his imaginings only got more explicit as the years wore on.

 

So, he kept a careful distance, never attending any events that might put them in close proximity for an extended amount of time, never being alone with her, and never going anywhere she might not be fully clothed. Which were any family vacations in summer or to places with warm weather. He couldn’t handle Rey in a bathing suit, shorts, or short skirts. Distance: Check.

 

Step 3, stake a claim that no one could possibly compete with, even if she didn’t know it. Ben had started showering Rey with gifts and attention, albeit from afar. Her sixteenth birthday he had bought her a horse, and at Leia’s curious look, he had covered by getting Matt a sailboat for his birthday. For Valentines day, he sent her flowers and chocolates that were bigger every year. For no reason at all, he sent her little things, like a stuffed animal that made him think of her, or a bright color of nail polish he knew his mother would never approve. When she did well in school or accomplished something, he sent her on experiences, like a paid shopping trip to Paris when she finished the year with perfect scores, or skydiving when she placed second in showjumping. Not that she couldn’t have asked Leia for those things and been given them without question, but it meant something to Ben to provide it for her.

 

During Christmas, he doted on her with far more lavish presents than he got anyone else, spreading them over several days and even sometimes giving them to her in secret to avoid detection by his mother. He bought her silk pajamas that matched his(though she didn’t know that), nothing inappropriate of course, long sleeves and pants styles. Several perfumes (ordered from a specialty producer and designed to place his scent on her while hiding her scent from others), lotions, and bath oils. Jewelry was plentiful, of all sizes and styles, but his favorite by far was a tiny gold necklace with ‘Rey’ in looping script. She had loved it and wore it constantly, and she was wearing it in every candid picture he saw of her, and most of her formal photos. The fact that it resembled a man’s name and might scare off any potential suitors was a bonus. Stake a claim: Check.

 

Step 4 was where the three friends disagreed. Poe thought Ben should just scoop Rey up the minute she turned eighteen, kiss her, tell her she was an Omega, and convince her to be his mate. Confess his love, the whole deal, ending with mating her as soon as possible. Finn thought Ben should take her aside and gently explain the situation, after the excitement from her birthday settled down, and offer to begin a real dating relationship before talking about mating. Give her time to adjust and get used to the idea. Ben was torn between the two options, desperate to have her love him the same way he loved her, but also wanting to take care of her feelings and let her get comfortable. It was as if he had loved her his whole life, realized it when he was twenty, and had to wait three years to tell her.

 

“How do you tell the girl who only thinks of you as an older brother, that you love her and want to spend the rest of your life with her?”

 

Ben watched Finn and Poe trade glances, before Poe looked out the window and Finn leaned forward. “I don’t know. But I do know this; if she really is your mate, she doesn’t think of you as a brother.” He slapped his knee encouragingly before relaxing back into the seat. “If it hasn’t triggered for her yet, you only need an opportunity to give her a little push, and her Omega instincts will do the rest.”

 

Poe smirked, giving Finn a sideways glance. “Yeah, it doesn’t take much.”

 

Finn blushed, and Ben cleared his throat.


	3. Back Where They Belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 1/21/2019  
> Changes: minor format, word, and sentence changes to tidy up the story line for the coming chapters.

Rey stared in the mirror, tilting her head back and forth as she examined her self. Her outfit today was much more casual than what Ren usually demanded for his arrival, a soft pink sweater, a pair of slim ankle length pants, and ballet flats. But Ben was different than Ren, and that was always clear in their arrivals to the palace.

 

Ben always gave a general time he would be arriving, showing up in an unobtrusive private car through the back gate where he would come up to the private family rooms and greet them without an audience. And though she never went for formal outfits for Ben’s arrival, she always found herself fussing over her appearance, and changing outfits several times before she was satisfied.

 

Prince Ren, Lord Hux, and Lady Phasma had all attended dinner yesterday, a stilted and cumbersome evening filled with long pauses and stiff conversation, before spending the night in the guest wing. Rey had spent the night tossing and turning, anxious and unable to sleep, and she was paying for it this morning. Three coffees and she was still yawning, eyes heavy and tired.

 

Today, she was too worn out to change more than twice. But she hoped Ben liked it, and carefully pulled her necklace out from under her shirt, letting the twinkling gold rest on top of the fabric.

 

Rey had many accomplishments for a young woman about to turn eighteen, or as many as were possible by being so close to the royal family. After all, she was confined by her position and would never be in a rock band or start a business, no matter that she might like to, as it was unseemly for nobility to have working careers. So instead she contented herself with being a silent partner in her stylist’s fashion company, making suggestions to designs and wearing much of it.

 

She would be attending University in the fall, had perfect scores for her final year, was well traveled, spoke several languages, was a medal winning horsewoman, and played both flute and piano, among other innumerable tiny things that she didn’t know she knew, like how to greet foreign dignitaries, and how to plan and navigate a high society party.

 

But, her most lauded accomplishment was bringing a younger, more modern, fashion to the royal family. Not her most impressive, but the one she got the most attention for. So, since turning seventeen, she had been the unofficial fashion guide for the rich and titled, setting the standard for the younger set as to what was appropriate for different events.

 

Yes, Queen Leia was always well-dressed, but she dressed in a much older, modest, matronly style. So when Rey started taking over her own wardrobe, people had taken notice. Now she planned her outfits with care, tracking and recording what she wore, and making sure not to favor designers labels, working with her stylist Rose once a week. Every outfit went under a microscope before she wore it out, with occasional consults with Leia, and depending on how she liked it and how the press reacted, it was either discarded or put in Rey’s regular rotation.

 

This outfit was especially important to her even though no one would be publishing pictures of it, as it would be the first time she and Ben saw each other in nearly a year. They typically had several weeks together throughout the year, even with switching events with Ren, but Ben’s time in the military had prevented him from coming home as usual. They had stayed in contact through texting, phone calls, and occasional video calls, but it wasn’t the same. Ben made Rey feel safe, protected, and settled. She never felt she could fully relax unless he was nearby.

 

Like Ren, Ben had also brought guests, as if he knew he would need the backup to deal with his brother, though he had been kind enough to alert the palace ahead of time. Captain Poe Dameron, who had been one of Ben’s steady companions for the past few years, and Rey had met on a few occasions. Ben had been careful about warning her of his designation, and Rey appreciated it. 

 

She found Poe charming, if a bit unpolished, but overall pleasant enough. He kept his distance from her or only approached her when Ben or Matt were nearby, and though she felt the general presence of him because of his Alpha-ness, he never felt threatening or pushy. This time though, Ben was also bringing a man named Finnegan Storm, who Rey had never met. Ben had said he thought they would be friends, and at Rey’s gentle probing, he had reassured her that Finn was not an Alpha. He had sort of choked on the phone when she asked if he was trying to romantically set her up with his friend, and he had grumbled ‘Definitely not’ in a growl that sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

 

Giving up on improving her appearance, this was as good as it was going to get today, Rey left her rooms and headed for the sitting room where Leia typically worked, and the rest of the family would wait for Ben to arrive.

 

The palace was full of modern conveniences, despite it’s old world decor, and Leia’s office and informal receiving room was no exception. The walls were a pale blue paint interspersed with floral patterned curtains and white molding, a parquet wood floor older than some countries was polished to a shine and laid over with a persian rug in darker colors, a victorian couch and settee in cream, with small tables at the corners, gold fixtures and a large chandelier lighting the room in addition to large floor to ceiling windows. At one end of the rectangular room, there sat a heavy wooden desk framed by a large fireplace. It easily could have been an image from a classical painting.

 

But hidden behind all that old world charm was a high tech system to be envied. Outlets were plentiful, with fiber optics through the walls, and a variety of chargers in the drawers in case a visitor needed to borrow one. Leia’s desk was graced with a high tech desktop computer, with sleek lines and shiny finishes. The palace even had wi-fi and it’s own dedicated server, in addition to a cyber security team that kept everything safe and running smoothly.

 

It was comfortingly familiar to Rey, who had been spending hours in the room since she was barely five years old. She spent so much time here with the Queen, that Leia had even had a small secretary style desk brought in for Rey. Admittedly, it was an antique desk worth a small fortune, but the queen couldn’t exactly go to IKEA. Since Leia frequently met with people here, Rey’s desk had needed to blend in with the room.

 

But as she walked in, instead the comforting motherly feeling Rey was used to, the room felt cold and tense. Surprisingly, Prince Ren and his friends were here, and they were the source of the disquieting atmosphere. Leia sat at her usual place, working at her desk, while Ren, Hux, and Phasma drank scotch on the couch at one in the afternoon, dressed like they were going to a formal meeting; all severe suits and Phasma’s too fancy cocktail dress.

 

If Leia hadn’t been present, Rey would have made her excuses and left the room.

 

Carefully keeping her expression blank, she glanced around and found Matt missing.

 

“If you are looking for my brother, I sent him on a little errand.” Ren smirked from his place on the couch, sprawled in a loose posture that was far too cocky for Rey’s comfort. As if he owned the room, despite his mother sitting nearby.

 

Feeling the hairs on the nape of her neck prickle, Rey casually moved towards her desk rather than the spot on the couch that Ren motioned to, pretending she hadn’t seen it. “Oh?” Her voice was light as she made busy work of pulling her laptop from a drawer, plugging it in and arranging her phone as the three Alphas shifted around.

 

As Rey carefully kept her eyes on the screen as it booted up, she felt one of them approach, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hux’s brown leather shoes and navy trousers come to a stop next to her desk. He stood for a moment watching, waiting until she was deeply uncomfortable, before he spoke. “The Prince tells me you two were raised together.” He paused and Rey looked up at him finally, unsure what he wanted. “That must have been nice for you.”

 

Since none of what he said was a question, and all Rey wanted to do was run from this man, she was slow to respond. “Yes, I suppose…”

 

Hux laughed, but it didn’t sound like humor as his voice dropped lower. “You suppose?” He sipped the amber alcohol in his hand with a sharp menace in his eyes. Like a crocodile sensing a animal close to the water, eager to pull its prey under. “Whatever would it take to get higher praise from a such a  _ lucky  _ girl?” The way he said lucky was slick, as if he wanted to say something else, but couldn’t.

 

Widening her eyes and painting her face with an innocent expression, sensing a trap in his words but unsure what it was, Rey blinked at him, “I’ve been blessed by Queen Leia’s generosity and affection.”

 

He hummed, and seemed about to say more when the sound of several people’s footsteps reached them. Glancing up, he carefully leaned a hip against her desk, crossing his long legs at the ankle and angling them towards the wall, effectively blocking Rey’s ability to leave her desk in the direction of the doors. Of course she could go around the other side, but it still felt like she was cornered and it sent warning signals to her brain that she was in danger. And by the look on his face he knew it, and liked that he was frightening her.

 

But nothing could stop the smile that stretched her face when she saw who walked in.

 

“Ben!”

 

With hardly a glance at the people with him, Hux and Ren and Phasma fading away, Rey darted around her desk and avoided the way Hux and Ren both seemed to try and block her path. All she cared about was that Ben opened his arms to her and she felt safe again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The first thing Ben noticed was the heavy scent of Alpha dominance in the room, mixed with the scent of Rey’s fear, while his mother sat obliviously typing away. How did Betas not smell that? His eyes found her trapped at her desk by a redheaded alpha, and for a moment, Ben thought he was going to vault the distance and pummel the man.

 

But then Rey cried his name and flew into his arms, her weight thudding into his chest, warm and welcoming, and smelling like his two favorite sins. One of his arms circled her lower back while the other slid up her spine to cup the back of her head, holding her close as her breath puffed against his collarbone and his cheek rubbed on top of her hair.

 

Knowing she was an Omega, and that they were mates, Ben recognized this for what it was; they were breathing each other in, scenting each other, and reestablishing their connection. He had seen Finn and Poe do it whenever he and his Captain returned from an away trip, the male Omega quick to shove his nose in Poe’s neck as Ben politely looked away.

 

He was never leaving her again. “It’s been too long, Sugar-Cube,” he whispered against her ear, feeling her relax even deeper against him, completely trusting him to hold her up and not let her fall, and he regretted that they would have to pull away. He could have stood for hours just holding her like this. His mother had stood and was now beside her desk waiting for him. Ren and his two Alpha guard dogs were waiting too, and based on how they were looking at him and Rey, they knew what she was… and what she and Ben were to each other. They were not happy.

 

Ben reluctantly pulled away from the hug, but caught Rey’s hand, keeping it tucked in his as he moved to greet his mother, so that he could keep her near and his brother and friends couldn’t attempt to separate them.

 

Ren and his two Alphas were not blocking the way, but they were crowding it, and Ben rumbled a warning as he moved to walk past. None of them moved, ech giving him a stare down in an attempt to intimidate him.

 

Though Ben was usually hesitant to use his Alpha voice on others, in this case, he would make an exception. Over the years, he had learned he didn’t need volume, so when he locked eyes with each of them, his voice was low and deep, reaching a vibration that they would recognize as a threat. “Move.”

 

Instantly, the redhead and the blonde broke their gazes away and took a few quick steps back, their instincts recognizing a higher dominance Alpha. Ren was more immune since they were related, but even he felt compelled to take a step back, though he didn’t drop his gaze. Leia, none the wiser, smiled at him fondly. “Benjamin, you are looking so well.”

 

Ben bowed deeply to his queen, still keeping Rey’s hand in his, before he stepped forward to hug his mother. As soon as she released him with a kiss on the cheek, he wrapped a protective arm around Rey’s shoulder and tucking her against his side, uncaring of the curious look his mother gave him, and glanced around for his youngest brother. “Where is Matt?”

 

Leia smiled warmly, giving his shirt a tug as if to straighten it, a motherly gesture of affection, and nodded towards Ren. “He is running an errand for your brother, but he should be back soon. We didn’t expect you so early.”

 

“I was excited to get here.” He looked down at Rey, making eye contact and watching as she nestled under his arm with a smile, before turning to his friends. “Mother, you might remember Poe Dameron from the last few times I’ve visited?” Leia nodded and gave Poe a welcoming smile as he bowed. Ben motioned Finn forward, who was shaking like a leaf. “And this is Finnigan Storm. Finn, this is my mother, Queen Leia-”

 

Finn bowed and nearly fell over in his nervousness, but Leia only chuckled. “And this is Duchess Reynata Kenobi, my Rey of sunshine.” Finn promptly tried to bow again, but Poe caught him with a shake of his head.

 

Rey, the smell of her fear fading quickly, held out her hand in greeting. “You prefer Finn?”

 

“Um, yes. Yes, Finn is fine, Your Highness.” He shook her hand a bit too vigorously, Ben raising an eyebrow, but Rey only laughed. Ben had thought introducing Rey to another Omega might be a good idea, and his friends had agreed.

 

Rey started to correct Finn with a soft smile and low voice, “Oh, I’m not-” when Ren butted in with a loud mocking tone.

 

“Lady Reynata is a duchess, not a princess. You need address her as Your Grace or Lady, not Highness.” Ren interjected, his eyes spitting fire at Ben though his words were directed at Finn. Little did Ren know that Rey would be a princess soon enough, if Ben had his way.

 

Rey flinched as if she had forgotten Ren was there and he startled her, and Ben felt anger rise in his throat that his brother was frightening her. She continued with the poise she was becoming known for without commenting further on Finn's mistake or Ren's harsh words. “You can call me Rey. Any friend of Ben’s is a friend of mine.”

 

Finn semed to relax, and Ben tightened his arm around Rey reassuringly, reminding her that he was there, before guiding her to the door, ignoring his brother and his friends. He hated that she had needed to get used to his absence, and was annoyed that Ren had managed to get rid of Matt in order to corner Rey. “How about we go watch a movie? I could use a rest after the long trip.”

 

She glanced up at him before she relaxed again, nodding. “Oh of course,” Her hands fluttered and her attention turned to Poe and Finn. “Have the staff taken your bags? Do you know your rooms?”

 

She had grown up so much in the past year, and Ben found himself amused by how quickly she had switched on her hostess persona. He nodded, “Don’t worry about that. It’s your birthday.”

 

She frowned slightly, but after a moment of looking up at him, she nodded, her mouth relaxing. With a smile towards his mother, who was shaking her head indulgently and returning to her desk, Ben guided his little group out of the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The little group settled in the in the media room; a room near the children’s wing that had the windows blocked with dark curtains, a projector screen on one wall, speakers on stands in each of the corners, bookcases full of movies and video games lining the walls, and couches and reclining chairs spread throughout. After all, the palace had been home to four children.

 

Matt joined them after about half an hour, and Ben made eye contact. His younger brother nodded, knowing he would want to talk to him later, before he settled himself in a recliner near the couch Ben and Rey occupied.

 

Rey had clung to Ben’s side, eagerly showing and telling him everything she hadn’t been able to while he had been away, asking questions and looking at the pictures he showed her on his phone. As she talked, Ben looked at her, soaking her in as he listened. She looked tired despite her excitement, and sure enough, halfway through the movie she fell asleep against him, her face pillowed on his shoulder and one arm wrapped around his waist.

 

Careful not to wake her, Ben gently pulled her onto his lap, letting her get into a more comfortable position and settle back into a deep sleep, before motioning to Matt.

 

His brother had grown too. Tall, slim, with a riot of blond curls, and a gentle face that hinted to someone who was sensitive and thoughtful, Matt looked nearly like a stranger. He folded his lanky body into the spot Ben had moved Rey from, and Ben whispered to him, one hand covering Rey’s ear while the other was tucked tight to his chest.

 

“Why is she so tired?”

 

Matt motioned over his shoulder, “Ren and his goons. They showed up yesterday, no warning that he was bringing them, and Rey’s been on edge ever since. I don’t know what they said or did, but she said they scared her.” Both men looked down at her, one only a few weeks younger than Rey and the other nearing twenty-four. “She didn’t sleep well last night.”

 

“I can tell.” Ben nodded. “Why did you leave her alone this afternoon? The redhead had her cornered when I showed up.”

 

“In front of mom?” Matt snorted, “Assholes. Ren said he needed me to go pick up Rey’s birthday present at some place across town, and he didn’t trust the staff to do it. It was ‘too important’ according to him.” He pushed the blond hair off his forehead in a move that all the brothers had in common. “Of course, he asked in front of mom, so she made me go.”

 

Ben opened his mouth to speak but Matt cut him off. “Here’s the crazy part. I get there, and the clerk says Ren’s staff picked up the gift two days ago.”

 

“He got rid of you on purpose…”

 

Matt nodded, “Yeah, but why?”

 

“To get to Rey.” Ben looked down at her relaxed face, and when he shifted her slightly, she whimpered and burrowed a little closer to him, her slim fingers gripping at his shirt.

 

“Okay… But, why?” Matt’s mouth twisted to the side, “He’s known Rey for years. If he wanted to talk to her, he had plenty of opportunity. And if he wants to hurt her, why wait until now? And  _ why _ would he want to hurt her?” Matt accepted that something weird was going on, accepted that Ren and his friends wanted to hurt or scare Rey, but couldn’t figure out why.

 

Ben sighed, glancing over at where Poe and Finn were casually sitting together and met the Captain’s eyes. It was time. “Matt… Do you know? Does Rey know what she is?”

 

The blank confused look told Ben everything. And Ben started telling Matt everything.


	4. Admitting a Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have done minor updates to the previous chapters, so if you read this prior to 1/21/2019, you may notice slight story line adjustments. The main one being that Rey doesn't get her titles until she is 18 instead of 15. You don't NEED to go back and read, it wasn't any major changes, but if you want to go back and see all the little word and phrasing changes I made, feel free. :)

Rey woke up slowly, feeling rested for the first time in months. She was warm and comfortable, curled against a warm mass that smelled like home. The mass breathed softly, and in the easy acceptance that came with sleepiness, she knew it was Ben. Any other moment and she might have been embarrassed to have fallen asleep on him; after all, he was the crown prince of Alderaan and future king. But right now she was happy.

 

Snuggling closer, she slowly opened her eyes. “Ben?”

 

“I’m here, darling. I’ve got you.” His arms tightened around her, and for a moment, Rey was reminded of when her grandparents had died. Leia swore Ben had held her for a week after her grandmother passed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ She had been ten for all of three months when her grandfather got sick. It was slow and painful to watch, visiting him everyday and seeing him get sicker and sicker, her grandmother so sad. Eventually, he was so sick that the adults decided to let Rey say goodbye, and then she wasn’t allowed to see him again. Ben and Matt held her hands during the funeral, and Leia had held her as she cried at night. _

 

_ Her grandmother never really got over the loss. She passed quickly, one day there and the next day gone. Rey lost them both before she turned eleven. Afraid she would be all alone again, like the fuzzy memories of when her parents had died. _

 

_ After the second funeral, Rey refused to leave her room. Not even Leia could comfort her this time. Ren had been no help, not that he had tried much. Matt had tried, and Rey had wept on his shoulder, her eyes leaking silent tears, but she didn’t get better. Leia called doctors, but beyond offering a temporary solution of medication, they couldn’t help. _

 

_ Finally, after a week and a half of Rey refusing to eat, Ben came home from boarding school. Rey never knew if Leia called him or if he came on his own, but the gangly fifteen year old had marched into her room and forced her to eat. He had spread all the curtains, opened the windows, and turned on the tv. Acting as if nothing was wrong. Pestering her. _

 

_ Until finally, she snapped. Screaming and yelling and crying as she hurled her belongings at him. He caught her fast and held her tight as she cried on his chest, smearing snot all over his shirt, face blotchy and voice broken. _

 

_ Rey had been screaming at him for nearly twenty minutes, because how dare he come in her room and act like her grandparents hadn’t just died, when she had lapsed into silence. Then, softly, “I’ve never felt so alone.” _

 

_ “You’re not alone.” _

 

_ She had looked up at this serious boy, and seen a matching loneliness in his eyes. “Neither are you.” _

 

_ Ben held her as she cried, this time in loud sobs that she was certain the whole palace heard. Over the next few weeks she slowly got better. She was able to start going back to school. Her appetite returned and she put back on the weight she had lost. _

 

_ And after a while, Ben went back to boarding school. _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ben always knew how to hold her. Even after so long away, he knew exactly how tight she needed, how close she wanted, and where to place his arms across her back to make her feel the most secure. He somehow understood the minute differences in her breath and what every sound meant.

 

And now he was looking down at her in a way she had never seen, a way that made her swallow, her skin getting hot and the soft place between her legs going molten and wet. His expression was oddly stiff, his dark eyes tracing over her face until he met her eyes. Then, his mouth softened, and he whispered, “I’m sorry.”

 

She was in the middle of asking what he was sorry for when his lips met hers. It was soft, tentative and gentle, as if unsure of his welcome, and Rey froze, her brain grinding to a halt in shock. Ben was kissing her.  _ BEN  _ was kissing  _ HER _ !

 

Then, slowly, her arms slid up his chest, winding around his neck as she began to respond. That was all it took. His hesitance vanished and suddenly his hands were roaming, long fingers gripping her hips and waist as his mouth slanted over hers, kissing her hard. Rey fought for breath, and he took advantage when she opened her mouth, rushing inside with a groan.

 

Rey whined, tension coiling in her gut, and he pulled away with a hiss leaving her panting and dazed even as they both still clung and stroked over each other, foreheads pressed together. “Rey… I love you. I’m sorry, but I couldn’t wait any longer to tell you.” He shook his head, looking as ruffled and disoriented as she felt, “I was going to wait until after your birthday.”

 

“There’s so much I need to tell you,” His forehead dropped to her shoulder and he nuzzled his face against her upper chest. It wasn’t quite her breasts but it was close enough to make Rey’s heart race even faster than it already was. “You’ll need time, and to talk to Finn because there are things you don’t know… But after your birthday… After you know everything?”

 

“I’ll show you how much I love you.” He kissed her again, fast and hard and far to brief. “I’ll do whatever it takes.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hux stared at Ren in anger, stiff with shock and disbelief. “Why didn’t you tell us… Why didn’t you tell SNOKE, that the Omega had already met her mate? It’s going to be nearly impossible for you to woo her.”

 

After Prince Benjamin had rushed Rey away, the three conspirators had met in Ren's quarters.

 

Ren, despite Phasma pacing by the window in agitation and Hux’s clear frustration, was unconcerned. “Who? Ben?” He snorted, “Those idiots have always been all over each other like that. It’s not important... Doesn’t mean anything.”

 

While Hux paced and muttered sarcastically about Ren and what he  _ did _ think was important, Phasma snarled, “How do you not know this?” She stalked over, glaring at him even as he protested their tone towards him. “An Omega who has met their mate, especially one who has been as close with your brother as long as she has, would never willingly mate another, even unknowingly. She will have physically repellant reactions to any Alpha except him!”

 

Ren frowned, finally seeming to realize the problem and why she hadn’t been responding to him, but his flippant tone made it clear he didn’t understand how big of a problem this was. “Fine, we will just have to put some pressure on her.”

 

“I’m not sure there is enough pressure in the world to sway an Omega from her mate, let alone an Alpha who will someday be king.” Phasma sat with a huff into a nearby chair, cupping a hand over her eyes as she thought.

 

Ren shook his head. “But she doesn’t know he’s her Alpha, right? She doesn’t even know she’s an Omega, so we convince her it’s just Ben’s Alpha hormones or something… That he’s going to fuck her then ditch her…” Ren motioned around himself at the opulent room. “If we convince her that when he’s done with her, he’ll force her out, she’ll do anything to stay.”

 

Hux scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. “I thought she had her own lands and such?”

 

Ren smirked, “She does, but she’s lived here since she was five. She loves the Queen as if she were her own mother. If Rey thought she would be exiled out to Stewjon or have her titles stripped and forced to leave Alderaan and go to Dathomir? Never allowed back because Ben wouldn’t want to see her again?” Ren’s eyes narrowed with a glint of sly manipulation. “She’ll be putty in our hands.”


	5. Mistakes Have Been Made

Ben held Rey’s hand as she sat on the couch in his quarters, looking at Finn and Poe curiously. After he had kissed her, admitting at least some of his feelings, he sent her to bed since they had missed dinner anyway, and texted Finn and Poe to meet them the next day. So, before breakfast, they slipped into his room, and shortly after Rey had knocked on the door, nervously peeking in before he ushered her to sit.

 

“You think…” Rey looked somewhere between shocked and disbelieving after Poe had told her. Seated next to him and looking at the others, her hand moved as if seeking him, the back of her hand resting against his chest to assure herself of his presence before her fingertips pressed to her lips. Glancing at Ben, her hand flattened on her own chest, she blinked at them slowly. “What?”

 

“An Omega. It’s… like the opposite side of the coin to an Alpha.” Finn shrugged, grimacing. This was not how he would have chosen to tell her, and he didn’t blame her for feeling overwhelmed.

 

“But…” She shook her head dazedly. “I’ve heard of them, but I’ve never had anything like that.”

 

Poe cleared his throat, his cool charm ruffled for the first time in Ben’s recent memory. “The, um… Heats and other symptoms are fairly mild when you are young. They don’t get as bad as movies and the internet portray until at least late twenties. You might have thought it was a seasonal or stress based illness.”

 

Rey flushed and Ben knew she knew what they were talking about, hating that she’d had to go through that. “Why… Why are you telling me this?”

 

Ben reached over, wrapping one of his hand over hers in her lap, squeezing gently. “You are my mate.”

 

“What?!” Her voice pitched higher and was tense as if she wanted to raise her voice but was afraid of being overheard.

 

“I’ve known for a while. I scented you a few years ago and…” Ben shrugged, leaning in to put his arm around her shoulders instead of on her hands. “I figured it out.”

 

“So, you’ve known about this for… years?” Rey stood, moving out from under his arm to pace part of the room and Ben was left feeling bereft, his nose tingling with a scent he hadn’t smelled on her in many years. Admittedly, he hadn’t been around her much thanks to his efforts to keep a distance, but her irritation itched at him. “And you never thought to tell me?”

 

Ben faltered, Finn giving Poe a clear ‘told you so’ expression. “It didn’t seem right to tell you before you were eighteen. I’m a bit older than you.”

 

When she turned on him, Rey’s eyes had a bright sheen that made Ben’s chest ache. “No, I understand not telling me you thought I was your mate. But not telling me that I was…” She sputtered, struggling to find the right words and Ben winced, moving to stand but she didn’t let him wrap his arms around her, holding her hand up in warning. “You should have told me I have a… a condition. If you thought I had cancer, you would have told me. You…. You hid things about me I had the right to know.”

 

“It’s not the same, darling.”

 

“No, it’s exactly the same. I was sick, and you could have fixed it.” Rey scoffed, her fingers trembling as she held them over her mouth again, a movement Ben knew meant she was ordering her thoughts before she spoke. “You think because you are my mate, you own me? You own information about my body?”

 

Based on how red her face was, she was working up to her anger and Ben winced. “No, no, god, of course not. How could you think that?” He stepped towards her then stopped, his Alpha instincts chafing at how she backed away from him. “I love you, you are my mate...”

 

“Just, just stop. You told your friends private, personal information about me, before you told ME.” Rey shook her head moving to the door and glaring at him. “And how long have you loved me? Since you found out I was ‘Your Omega Mate’? Is that why?” Ben winced at the way she said ‘your Omega mate’ as if she was casting doubt on the whole idea. “I smell good, so… Do you even care about me or is that all it is?” Rey hesitated, then her face hardened, cutting him off as he tried to deny it. 

 

“You are so selfish.” She scoffed, wiping under her eyes quickly with the pads of her fingers and without any dramatics, careful of how her makeup would look after she left the room, knowing there were eyes everywhere. “It’s all about how  _ you  _ feel and I’m  _ your  _ mate, and you, you, you.”

 

Flinging the door open hard enough to thud against the wall she glared at him, then at Poe and Finn as if remembering they were there. “I’m glad you and Ren have both decided to ruin my eighteenth birthday with more Alpha bullshit. I’ve been putting up with it for years, and you know what? You’re done.”

 

She stalked away, graceful despite her fury, and anyone watching her walk would have no doubt to her high station. She looked like the kind of woman you would never want to cross and she looked like she was on a mission.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rey had retreated to Matt’s room, skipping breakfast since she couldn’t bear to look at Ben, Ren, or any of their friends. Matt was kind enough to cover for her, letting her cry it out in his room and have some alone time while he went to breakfast, promising to bring her something from the kitchen.

 

When he came back she spilled everything to him, eating from the tray he’d had a servant bring, the two of them talking until nearly lunch. He admitted that Ben had told him yesterday when she had fallen asleep in the movie room. She hated to admit it, but Matt made some excellent points in Ben’s favor. Yes, Ben had made mistakes, the younger blond brother wasn’t foolish enough to argue that and had even facepalmed at his oldest brother’s lack of sense about Rey. They had known her long enough, he should have known how she would react to him hiding this for so long.

 

But, he had been trying to do the right thing by staying away until she was a more appropriate age. Or at least legal.

 

“I had a right to know…” Rey leaned her head on Matt’s shoulder, the two of them stretched out on his bed. “I mean, I’ve been sick every few months since I was fifteen. They make medications for Omegas, you know?” She huffed. “He knew, and he let me go through that.”

 

Matt winced. “I don’t think he knew you were getting sick, but... Yeah…” He scrubbed a hand through his blond curls. “I’m more pissed that any other Alpha could have scented you and done god knows what. We couldn’t even protect you because we didn’t know.”

 

Rey nodded just as a soft knock echoed through the door. Matt, good friend that he was, heaved himself up and answered it, speaking softly to the person before stepping back and letting him in.

 

“Finn.” Rey sat up, instantly trying to straighten herself to a more presentable state, but he just smiled softly, with a soft shake of his head.

 

He motioned to the nearby chair and when Matt nodded, he sat down. “So… That went terribly.”

 

Rey blinked at him, unsure exactly what he was doing here.

 

He chuckled. “Ah, they really didn’t tell you much, huh?” He shook his head. “I told them to do it my way, ease you into this, but Alphas aren't great at taking advice. I’m an Omega, by the way. Like you.”

 

“You are?”

 

Finn nodded. “Yeah. We don’t make it obvious, but… I’m actually Poe’s Omega.” Ignoring their looks of shock as Matt sort of sank onto the bed next to Rey, he shrugged. “I wanted to talk to you without all the… Alpha stuff.”

 

“I appreciate that, I suppose.” Rey wasn’t really sure what to say. She was getting a lot of information today, and her brain was defaulting to cool and polite at the moment.

 

“Your Grace, I’m not here to convince you of anything with Ben… Errr.. His Highness.” Matt waved his hand at Finn, the movement prompting him to continue before he got lost in the technicalities of how he should address the oldest prince. “Right. I just… If you want, I’m available to talk, and I wanted to leave you this card. It’s the doctor I go to and she can get you some suppressants. I imagine you are going to need them, no matter what you decide.”

 

He stood, handing over a card, his name and number written on the back, before giving her a small smile and retreating to the door. “If you two are mates, you will know. But what you do with that is up to you. I will say, being with your mate is the best feeling in the world, though feel free to make him work for it.” Then he let himself out, leaving Matt and Rey alone with only the click of the door shutting.


	6. Reconciliations

Rey left Matt’s room, feeling better after calling the doctor and getting an appointment for her to come to the palace, and headed towards Ben’s room. They needed to talk.

 

The tall blonde Alpha female caught her in one of the long halls, empty, as if she had been waiting for the opportunity. “I suppose you know the truth now, Your Grace?”

 

Rey went still, turning slowly towards the voice and seeing the older woman unfold herself from a chair placed next to a statue, partially hidden. Schooling her features into one of casual disinterest, she spoke softly, purposefully getting the woman’s name wrong as rebuke for approaching her like this. “My apologies. Lady Christa, was it?”

 

Her smile was tight when she corrected her. “Christine Phasma, Your Grace.”

 

It clearly bothered the woman to have to pretend at ingratiating herself to Rey, a woman younger, smaller, and as Rey now knew, Omega to the blonde’s Alpha. Rey gave her a patronizing smile. She had perfected this game in her school years, and with women constantly trying to take her place at the side of any of the brothers, she had become quite good at it. She might be new at whatever games the Alphas played, but this one was an old hat. “Of course. What can I do for you, Lady Christine?”

 

“I was wondering if the Crown Prince and his friends had told you.” Her eyes were flinty as they flickered over the brunette. “Prince Ren found out during his last visit home and didn’t know how to tell you, so he brought Lord Hux and I to soften the blow. It seems to have been a bit traumatic?”

 

Rey felt her eyebrows creep up in surprise that she couldn’t stifle. Then, her training kicked in. “I must admit, I speak five languages, but understand you in none of them.”

 

Phasma flushed, recognizing the set-down for what it was. A polite reminder of her place and to mind her own business, by Rey pretending ignorance of the topic. But the words of a younger, smaller, and unmated Omega, no matter her social position, were nothing compared to the punishment Snoke would deal out if she didn’t do everything in her power to drive Rey towards Prince Renold.

 

Feeling deeply uncomfortable from going against her station and instincts, Phasma pushed. “I think you do. You are an Omega, with a powerful Alpha sniffing at your skirts. Perhaps pretending at being your mate to get you in his bed?”

 

Rey couldn’t hide her reaction to those words, the quick jerk of her head to look at her more sharply and the slight intake of breath, and Phasma smirked. “Ah, so it is true. We worried he might try underhanded tactics like that. Renold wanted to protect you from his older brother’s appetites. Prince Benjamin is known for using women and tossing them aside.”

 

Crossing her hands to a polite position in front of her thighs, Rey stifled her upset in order to focus on the current situation. “Lady Christine, your parents hold a single modest title.  Marquess of something, I believe?” Rey pulled herself up to her full height, which didn’t compare to Christine’s, but all the same, imbued her with a powerful aura no matter her designation. “You have much to be modest about, but you are not titled, connected, or clever enough to be this forward with me.”

 

Christine snarled, her bare smile becoming a curled lip at the outright insult. “Mark my words, little Omega, he will rut you and send you away, to die penniless and alone, like your Dathomir relations. You should cleave to Ren, let him protect you and make you his queen. He is the only one that can protect you from his older brother.”

 

She turned away, her footsteps stomping down the carpeted runner, leaving Rey in the hall. She waited until the Alpha was well out of sight, and her body relaxed from the too tight posture, tension dissolving into fearful trembling. How Phasma hadn’t smelled her fear, Rey didn’t know, but had to assume she had upset the other woman so much she hadn’t been thinking clearly.

 

Rey hurried now, nearly running to the safety of Ben’s rooms despite their fight, opening the door without knocking and slamming it behind her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ben paced his rooms in only his slacks, formulating a new plan with Poe who sprawled on a plush chair. They had gone to the gym to work out their tensions, their prefered way to get out their excess aggressions and energies, and now they were both freshly showered. His shirt was draped over his bed waiting for him to change into it, but he was still too keyed up to put on the garment, avoiding it’s restriction as long as possible.

 

“What if you go to her and try again?”

 

He shook his dark head. “You don’t know Rey, if you push her when she is mad like this, she will cut you down with twice as much venom. No, no, better let her cool off for a bit, then-” He cut off as the door slammed and he glanced at Poe before they both moved to the entry room of his suite, shocked to see Rey.

 

She was shaking, her back pressed to the doors, and her face was drained of color, pale and with a hint of sweat around her hairline. “Rey?”

 

Poe smirked, his tone mocking, “Oh yeah, she’s not gonna- Ugh!” Ben’s arm shot out to thwack his friend in the stomach, silencing him as Rey whispered Ben’s name.

 

And for the second time in two days, she flew into his arms and they were both where they belonged. In the home of each other’s arms. Nestling his face against her hair as she hid in his shoulder, he nearly choked on the scent of terror rolling off her. He met Poe’s eyes. “Get out.”

 

When he heard the door shut, he jostled her to look at him. “What happened? Who scared you?”

 

Tears in her eyes, she burrowed back into his bare chest. “Oh, just shut-up Ben. I’m still so mad at you-” She paused to poke him in the ribs to make that clear. “SO  _ so _ mad at you... but you are the only thing that makes me feel safe, and I need that right now.”

 

Ben wisely did as he was told, saying nothing as he held her, letting her quiver and shudder in his arms until finally, she seemed to calm down. She slowly told him in halting and broken words what had happened in the hall. Then she lifted her head, looked him in the eyes and asked if it was true.

 

He shook his head, cupping her neck and jaw in one big hand. “I swear to you Rey, I’ve thought of no one but you, been with no one, since I came home for your fifteenth birthday.”

 

She nodded, his reassurance giving her what she needed. Then, with a squeak, she realized she had been snuggling against his bare skin, and her face turned bright pink, eyes wide, as she scrambled to wipe the slight wetness her tears had left behind.

 

But her small hand brushing over his chest, finger tips flicking his nipple a few times, had him growling and she froze. “Sorry….”

 

“I’m not complaining about you touching me, Sugar-Cube.” Ben knew skin to skin contact between mates was the most soothing thing they could do, but with her hands rubbing over him and the scent of her fear gone, it was having a different kind of effect on him. So he had to lighten the mood with the nickname.

 

“Ben!” For all that she swatted at him in fake outrage, he knew she liked the pet name.

 

He chuckled, “Yes, three-dee sweet-square?”

 

Rey gasped, and playfully swatted him again. “Put a shirt on!”

 

Though she was loathe for him to do it, they couldn’t have the conversation they needed with his chest out distracting her. When she had first come in, what he was wearing had been so far from her mind, he could have been naked or wearing a dragon costume and she wouldn’t have noticed.

 

But after her breathing returned to a regular rhythm and her heart stopped trying to come up her throat, she had noticed the hot skin under her cheek, and the spicy scent of him, cloves and cinnamon, filling her nose and seeping into her making her feel like nothing in the world could hurt her.

 

She couldn’t help herself, stealing a last contact as she wiped the moisture from his pectoral, and, living dangerously, brushed her fingers over his wide nipple as it pebbled under her touch. His growl had sent a different kind of shivers through her abdomen.

 

As he turned away to pull on his shirt, she let her eyes trace over the muscles of his back, shocked at how much he had changed since the last time she had seen him without a shirt, nearly five years ago. “Finn came to visit me.”

 

Ben slowed, looking over his shoulder as his head emerged, seeing Rey had moved to the couch. “Oh… and… how was that?”

 

“Not bad. I made an appointment with that doctor he uses.” Rey felt her own hesitance, probing his acceptance after their argument this morning. “Would you… Do you want to be with me? So we can- I don’t know- figure this out?”

 

Ben nodded without hesitation. “Of course. Tell me when and I’ll take you.”

 

She nodded, “It will be here. I explained the situation and they agreed to a house call…” She spoke while she idly picked at the fabric of the sofa until he came and sat next to her.

 

His hand was warm as it settled over hers and she wished it didn’t feel as good as it did. As comforting. “I… Rey, it’s hard to explain how I feel about you. But it isn’t because you are an Omega. I don’t react this way to Finn, you know.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes, letting him tug her against his side. “That’s because you aren't gay, Ben.”

 

He tilted his head to the side, giving her an odd look. “Neither was Poe until he met Finn. It’s powerful like that.”

 

“Oh…!” Her eyebrows nearly met her hair. She hadn’t known that could happen. Nibbling her lip, she looked up at him nervously. “Can you explain that feeling to me. How long have you known?  _ How _ do you know?”

 

“It’s like…” He roughly rubbed his hands over his face. “It was as if I always loved you. It was never a sisterly, it’s not what I feel for Matt or used to feel for Ren, but it wasn’t sexual either. I want to be clear, I never thought of you that way until…” He hesitated and shook his head, moving on. “When we were children, I had no words. I still barely have words. You were the sun I orbited around, constant and part of my life. I was always thinking of you but I didn’t even realize; it felt good to be with you, and I noticed when you were gone.”

 

“I always loved you and didn’t know it.” He kissed her temple, both arms wrapping around her to pull her against his chest. Rey could feel the soothing tingles working through her skin, moving out from every place he touched. The warm heavy pressure of his arms holding her tight to the wall of his chest should have felt oppressive and dominating after everything, but it felt good. Better than good. It felt like love.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ Ben’s skin itched. His bones hurt. And his stupid brothers wouldn’t stop fooling around with Rey. _

 

_ Ren was chasing Matt and Rey around the play room and adjoining garden, making them shout and squeal. It only made Ben’s head ache more. But at least today was somewhat better than yesterday. Yesterday, no one had known what was wrong with him. Today, everyone knew what was wrong with him. According to the doctors, the medicine should kick in soon, and most of his symptoms would go away. _

 

_ Puberty was not kind to anyone, but was being especially cruel to Ben. Giving him a generous growth spurt, his voice was cracking every few minutes, his face was like the surface of the moon with all the acne, no matter how much deodorant or how many showers he took he still carried a strong musky smell, hair was growing in all kinds of uncomfortable places, and to top it all off? He had just been diagnosed as an Alpha at the age of twelve. _

 

_ Alphas existed as a bit of a minority, with most of the population designated as Betas. His parents were Betas. With the exception of his grandfather Anakin, everyone in his family were Betas. Though as his brothers reached puberty, that might change. _

 

_ Ben rolled over on the couch where he had settled himself, trying to read a book and get comfortable in his skin. But he couldn’t stop thinking. Alpha… Alpha…. Alpha…. Ben didn’t feel like a different person than he had been a few months ago, but the doctors had said that there might be some emotional and personality changes along with the physical ones. Not only was he going to get big, which was why his bones were hurting and his skin was stretching and itching, he might get angry more easily, aggressive towards others, possessive of belongings and people, and antagonistic in search of a fight. _

 

_ Although right now he wanted to shout at the other three to settle down, Ben was pretty sure he would have done that before, Alpha or not. But still, he restrained himself. He was the oldest. The Heir. He couldn’t just shout at the other kids because he didn’t feel well and was upset. _

 

_ He was just about to get up and go to his room, claiming illness for the rest of the day, when it got quiet. A small hand settled on his elbow and he rolled his head to the side to look, already knowing who it would be.  _

 

_ “Are you okay? You look kinda sick.” Rey. Ben liked her more than his brothers, and as much as a twelve year old boy can like a seven year old girl. They liked a lot of the same books, and she was quieter than the brats, her presence soothing. But she was still a girl, gross, with all the little kid characteristics that annoyed him, like running around with his brothers. _

 

_ He shrugged. “I’m not sick.” The look she gave him was clearly disbelieving, and he sighed. “I’m not! I’m just…” Broken, his mind whispered. “Growing pains.” _

 

_ Rey nodded knowingly, she was kinda tall for a girl and had probably had aches from growing, but with an air of not really understanding. And that was fine, because Ben didn’t really understand it either. Then she tilted her little head and smiled at him with a gap in her teeth. When did she lose that tooth? He wondered idly, but then she started speaking. “Let’s go, Ren and Matt are being dumb anyway.” _

 

_ Glancing over revealed the nine and seven year old boys fighting over a video game, and Ben nodded. “Okay.” _

 

_ They spent the afternoon reading in his bedroom, though it was more of a loft styled living space; a large open area with a bed, couch, TV, sitting area, and a desk space that only lacked a kitchen. It even had its own adjoining bathroom. So Ben sprawled on his bed slogging through a fat book, something like ‘War and Peace’ or ‘the Art of War,’ while Rey happily devoured a book about horses, flopped over the couch. Black Beauty, the Black Stallion, Pony Club … it didn’t matter, Rey was obsessed with horses. _

 

_ When Ben fell asleep, restless and clearly uncomfortable as grimaces crossed his face, Rey snuck out, only to be caught by Leia as she walked down the hall. _

 

_ “Rey, darling what are you doing?” Leia glanced at Ben’s bedroom door then at her slim gold and diamond watch with a twitch of concern. _

 

_ “I think Ben is sick.” Rey followed her gaze towards the door, her little girl face twisting with sadness. “He fell asleep.” Glancing up her almost surrogate mother, she tugged at her skirt. “Is Ben going to die?” _

 

_ Leia’s eyes flew wide and her head whipped down to look at Rey. “What, no, sweetheart of course not!” Cupping the girl’s shoulders, Leia pulled her into a hug, “My goodness, why would you think that?” _

 

_ Rey shrugged. “I don’t know.” For all that she had mostly left behind her old life, the idea of people dying was something that stuck with Rey after the disaster when her parents had died. Being shuffled around by people who didn’t really care for her, ignored during a painful time... People leaving her. _

 

_ Leia pursed her lips and crouched to the little girl’s level with a soft smile. “Ben is going to be just fine. Unfortunately, he is growing up, and for him that means he isn’t going to feel himself for a while. It will get better soon.” _

 

_ “Okay.” _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He sighed, breath ruffling her hair and she giggled, which made him smile and do it again before speaking. “And then all at once I knew. And I couldn’t tell you.” She pulled away to give him a raised eyebrow and he grimaced, hauling her back under his chin. “ _ Thought _ I couldn’t tell you.”

 

“Figuring out you were an Omega and that you were my mate happened at almost the same moment. They were linked. It wasn’t right to tell a fifteen year old that we were meant to be together, and I couldn’t separate the Omega part from the Mate part.” He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against her temple, and Rey nuzzled him reassuringly. “It tore me up that I couldn’t tell you. I hated that I had to keep my distance. I was afraid I would do something that you would resent me for- That I would resent myself for.”

 

“Oh Ben… You are such a dumb man.” He frowned, giving her a narrow-eyed, somewhat-annoyed glare that made her giggle. “I knew, the moment I understood how boys and girls could love each other, I knew it was you. I didn’t understand how or why, but it was always you.”

 

Cupping his face with her palm, warm contented feelings buzzing around her head as he rubbed his chin in her hand, she sighed. “You should have told me.” Her fingers gently caught his chin in a mock pinch, wiggling it side to side teasingly. “Not only because it would have been the right thing, but… We could have been together while we waited.”

 

He growled, playfully chasing her fingers with a kiss to the tips, before nodding. “From now on, I swear you will be my first and favorite confidante.”

 

Grinning, she nestled herself against him again, her head finding the hollow in his shoulder that seemed as if it had been made for her. “Any other secrets?”

 

He hummed, the sound vibrating through his chest and into hers in a way that made her breathing a bit heavier. “Only that I desperately would like to kiss you again.”

 

Smirking, she guided his mouth to hers, feeling how he wanted to resist but didn’t want to either. “You may, My Prince.”

 

His throat rumbled in approval, and Rey had the thought that she was learning the differences in his growly sounds, just before his mouth settled on hers. Then all thoughts were swept away in a wave of heat.

 

Lips on lips at first, then his over-large mouth was moving side to side and prompting her to open for him. He groaned, falling back to lay on the couch, hauling her on top of him, and Rey broke away with a gasp of surprise. Ben was on her neck in a moment, sending hot fire under her skin, sucking and nipping at her until her back arched and she whined his name.

 

She felt him grunt, shifting her weight to press her to the side, pinning her between him and the back of the couch. Rey whimpered, looking into his eyes as his hands slid over her roughly, as if afraid she would be taken from him so his fingers clung.

 

Ben’s eyes had always been a deep chocolate brown, but so close, so tangled in each other, she was seeing things she had never seen. Flecks of honey and caramel that glowed like embers as they stared into each other. Hair thin streaks of darker nearly black colors that held his pupils wide, making bottomless pools that pulled her in.

 

They were both panting, their bodies slowly rocking and shifting to fit together in the small space, his hands tight at her waist and back while one of hers rested on his chest and the other stroked his hair back. Leaning over her slightly, he bumped her nose with his, smiling softly as they both restrained themselves.

 

“I will never leave you, Rey.” His whispered words sent a bubble of emotion through her, rising up into her throat until her eyes burned with tears. The skin of his thumb was rough but his touch was gentle as he brushed her eyelashes. “You will never be alone. If I have to destroy the world to be with you, I will.”

 

Rey shivered despite the heat of his body, turning her face into his palm. “Ben…”

 

He hummed, kissing the shell of her ear, then her cheek, and finally kissing her mouth ever so gently as his hand turned her face towards him. She sighed happily, lifting her mouth for his attention, before whispering, “What about Ren?”

 

His face stiffened, his whole body hardening against hers, and she nearly regretted asking. “If he has any brains at all, when he realizes that we are going to mate each other, he will back off.”

 

“The woman that was with him, Lady Christine? She said something, and it wasn’t obvious, but the way she said it…” Rey shook her head, her fingers lightly stroking the skin of his neck as she explained. “I think Renold has aspirations to take your place as Crown Prince.”

 

The snort that came out of Ben was rather undignified and it made Rey grin despite the topic of conversation. “How would he even do that?” He nuzzled his face closer, dismissing the concern as he kissed her ear. “I’d have to be disgraced enough for mother to disinherit me and strip my titles. Even then, I would still have a solid claim to the throne unless the senate voted otherwise.”

 

It was very hard to think with his lips and teeth on her skin, but Rey was trying. “I don’t know… I’ve never… I’ve never really thought about it. I assumed the only way would be if you died…”

 

Ben hummed, his nose rubbing along the skin of her throat as if searching for something, not focusing on her words.

 

Whining as she fought her body’s desire to submit to him, she gripped his hair and pulled him up to look into his eyes. “He wouldn’t...? Would he?”

 

“Kill me?” Ben shook his head. “I don’t think so. There’s no way he is so far gone, no matter how we dislike each other.”


	7. What We Must Do

 

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/kathleengumballtiger/33000624558/in/dateposted-public/)

 

“You know what you have to do.”

 

Ren stared at Hux with a frustrated grunt. “Oh, do I?”

 

The redheaded man lowered his voice, both he and the platinum blonde woman crowded around the second prince in the privacy of his rooms. “Stop pretending ignorance. Christine met the girl in the hall, and she knows she’s and Omega and the Prince is her mate. She probably at least _suspects_ something is going on. We have to act fast.”

 

Rolling his eyes, he glared between the two. “What would you have me do, Armitage?”

 

He watched as Phasma and Hux traded a look, before Phasma leaned back and spoke, her voice soft. “Snoke wants you to call after breakfast.”

 

Ren sat up straight, his turn to lean towards them. “What for?”

 

“You know Snoke’s plan. You are to marry the Omega, supposedly by disinheriting your brother but that’s not working, and you are to become king. If that plan is to come to fruition, you must do something about him.” Hux’s mouth was a long nearly invisible line of arrogance, his face stiff while Phasma was impassive as ever.

 

“Do something about my brother?” Ren scoffed, standing to adjust his tie in the mirror. Breakfast was in twenty minutes, so they didn’t have much time. “You say that like there is anything to do.”

 

“You had best come up with something, or Snoke is liable to marry you to that horrid niece of his.” Phasma stood, smoothing her skirt with all the solemnity of going to a funeral. “We must get your brother out of the way for both, the Omega and the crown. Something that would make the Queen disinherit the prince AND make the Omega run from him.”

 

Hux sniffed, looking out the window and speaking delicately. “Or…”

 

“Or what? What other option is there Hux?” Ren sighed, heading towards the door, only to be stopped by Hux’s hand on the wood, holding it shut.

 

“Or,” He leaned in, whispering. “He is still in the military. Accidents happen, My Prince.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Breakfast in the palace was typically a casual affair when the oldest princes were away or when there were no guests. Usually, Leia and Han ate in their quarters while Matt and Rey ate either in the garden when weather permitted and in the glass walled breakfast room when weather didn’t allow. Usually wearing casual wear depending on the plan for the day.

 

This was not a typical breakfast. This was a formal breakfast. In the formal dining room. In formal dress. It was Leia and Han, and Ben and Ren and Matt, and Rey, and Poe and Finn, and Hux and Phasma. But it wasn’t Leia and Han and their sons. It was the Queen, and her Prince Consort, and the Heir to the crown, and the two younger Princes.

 

This was a battlefield of a breakfast.

 

Rose had helped Rey dress, rare for breakfast. All the men were dressed in ties and morning coats and slacks, while the three women were in dresses, though very different from each other. Phasma wore a tight, body hugging, grey outfit. Leia was dressed in one of her plaid suit dresses, bright purple today, with a short over jacket. And Rey was in one of her favorite formal dresses, yellow with a bit of swing to the skirt.

 

And it was just as awkward as each dinner had been. Leia and Han were oblivious to the tension around the table, polite with everyone, though paying special attention to the two older princes, asking questions about Ren’s classes and if Ben was enjoying the travel of his post.

 

Ben and Ren were forced to make careful conversation with each other, though Ren was far less careful and was quick to shoot off barbed comments that Ben did his best to ignore. Poe and Finn chatted amicably with Rey and Ben, and the two made attempts at conversation with Ren, Hux, and Phasma though they were shot down quickly and stopped trying. Ren flirted with Rey, ignoring the angry looks from Ben and the subtle rebuttals Rey was giving him, while Hux and Phasma made veiled comments alluding to Rey being immature and spoiled and ungrateful.

 

The whole table smelled of warring dominance, making Rey’s nose burn, and everyone but Matt and his parents were aware of it. Though Matt was picking up on the other clues.

 

Ben had managed to make sure Rey was seated between himself and Matt on one side of the table, Ren and his friends on the other side, but that didn’t prevent them from speaking to her.

 

“Rey is finally turning eighteen… Mother, have you thought of who will be courting her?” Ren casually sipped his tea as he made eye contact with Ben, though his words were directed at his mother. “You must be careful, I’m sure there must be some nobility her age, eager to use her to elevate their station closer to the crown.”

 

Leia raised an eyebrow at Ren, her mouth tilting in an odd smile as everyone around the table pretended to be eating instead of listening in. “I’m certain Rey can sort those sort of men out for herself. She is a smart girl.” Leia’s eye turned to Rey with a fond smile, and if they hadn’t been separated by Ben’s seat, Rey knew she would had reached out to touch her arm.

 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Rey smiled back at her, refusing to look across the table at the three Alphas that seemed too eager to pounce on any weakness.

 

The moment passed, and Leia turned back to her food with a bit of a flippant tone in her voice. “Besides, we don’t arrange marriages anymore, Renold, you should know that.” She chewed thoughtfully. “It is a good thing too, or I’d have already tried to make her my daughter by marrying her to one of you.”

 

Ren smirked, his eyes venomous as he stared at Ben. “Well, as Ben is too old for her, I would happily make her my wife.”

 

Han chuckled, “Ah, as much as that would please your mother and I, Rey is welcome in our family no matter who she does or doesn’t marry.”

 

Ben’s teeth were clenched together when he spoke through a tight false smile. “And I’m not too old.”

 

Matt, on the other side of Rey, leaned over to whisper to Finn, “Do I not exist? What is happening?”

 

Finn, like Rey, was aware of what was going on, but two Omegas in a room with five Alphas stood no chance in calming the storm, especially not under the constraint of propriety demanded by breakfast with the royal family. “I’ll tell you later.”

 

Phasma was quick to join the fraught conversation, she and Hux chiming in with their own comments. “Oh, I think Prince Renold and Duchess Reynata would make a lovely couple, don’t you?”

 

Hux smiled, looking like a snake. “Oh I agree, such close friends would surely make a fine match. Close in age and station, and they would make beautiful children.”

 

Leia had a bemused smile on her face, her brows arched gracefully. “I had no idea you were interested in arranging a marriage, Renold, you are only twenty. If you and Rey find that you do not suit, I’m sure I can find many eligible young women who would.”

 

Ren swallowed and even Rey could see that he hadn’t intended the conversation to go this direction. “Alas mother, I think I would only sacrifice my freedom for her.”

 

Rey cleared her throat, “I could never take your freedom Ren, I think of you as a brother after all.”

 

Phasma crooned from her spot next to Ren, “I can hardly believe that, Your Grace, after all, Prince Reynold is intelligent and witty, not to mention attractive and amusing. A pleasure to spend time with.” She traded glances with Hux that clearly said Rey was ungrateful and should jump at the chance to marry Ren. “Surely being raised together would make it that much easier to develop a relationship.”

 

“And after all, you haven’t been raised together for many years,” Hux smiled at the others around the table, soliciting them to agree. “Surely any familial feelings have faded. There is no reason not to make an attempt.”

 

“Yeah, why not?” Ren’s smile made Rey cringe inwardly, her stomach rolling. “How about we have a little time, just the two of us, to get to know each other again?”

 

Rey was now the one trapped by the conversation, and her hand found Ben’s under the table, unaware that Leia’s eyes caught the movement. She was frantically searching for an excuse to get out of it, when the queen spoke. “As lovely as that would be, I’m afraid there is not much time before you go back to university, and Rey and I are quite busy planning her party. Perhaps next time you visit?”

 

Ren was stymied, but still pushed. “I’m sure Rey can find time for me.”

 

Ben squeezed her hand under the table and the tension she felt, rising like bile in her throat, subsided. “Ren, I want to go over a few plans with you. Take a walk with me.”

 

Ren looked to his parents, expecting a protest, but Han only smiled as Leia whispered how nice it was that they were getting along, and stood to follow his older brother.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“-should be ashamed of yourself.” Ben’s voice was a harsh growl, his Alpha voice out in full force in the hall, with Ren backed against a wall. “You clearly know what she is. As your older brother and as her mate, I command you to leave her alone.”

 

Ren bristled, his skin crawling under the unfamiliar urge to submit. Ben and Snoke were the only two people who could elicit this reaction, the only Alphas he had ever met with a higher level of dominance. “Yes, I know what she is. But why should I step aside for you to have her. You will have the crown, is that not enough? You must take the Omega as well?” He growled.

 

Ben’s hand slammed into the wall next to his head and he leaned close. The brothers were close in height and build but Ben was the fraction larger and better trained, enough that Ren knew he would lose in a one on one fight. “Because you call her ‘the Omega’ as if that is all she is. Rey is my mate, so enough is enough.”

 

“Why should you get everything?” Ren struggled under the oppressive feeling of Ben’s Alpha pheromones overpowering his, hating how he was nearly gasping. “I’ve been cut off from the family, and if it weren't for you two, I’d never have been sent away!”

 

“Did you forget I was sent away too?” Ben gruffly pushed himself away from the wall pacing the carpet while staying just close enough to keep Ren in place. “The only one keeping you from the family now, is you.”

 

“If you think I’ll be allowed in the palace after Mother finds out Rey is an Omega, you are more naive than I thought.”

 

Ben glared at him, “Of course you would be allowed here. You are her son, my brother. You just have to…” he ruffled his hair with a groan before pinning him with a dark glare. “Behave. Stop bringing your Alpha friends here and scaring Rey.” He stepped back and turned to leave, speaking over his shoulder. “I love her. Don’t make me choose between you, as it won’t end well.”

 

Ren watched his older brother stalk back to the dining room, leaving a reeking swath of Alpha scent behind, and he could hear and feel Armitage and Christine come up behind him as he stood watching Ben go.

 

Hux started to speak and Ren growled, cutting him off. “It seems my brother will be having an accident soon.”


	8. Dress for Success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 1/25/2019: I have removed the Primer to it's own story so that this beast of a thing I'm writing lays out a bit better. It can still be found in a link on the first chapter and I am putting a link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546777
> 
> Also, this is a long one, settle in folks.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/kathleengumballtiger/46826261892/in/dateposted-public/)

 

That afternoon, after everyone had private lunches, Rey stared at the dresses Leia had picked out. Although she chose her own clothing now, it was tradition for Leia and Rey to choose her birthday gown together. It was typically several months in the making, each dress made to order for Rey, then tried on and modeled, then sent for alterations, then tried on again, followed by discussions of jewelry and shoes and other accessories, before they finally chose a gown.

 

And since she had started taking over her own wardrobe, Leia had tried to follow Rey’s style, choosing things the young soon-to-be duchess would like rather than what Leia would pick. And this year Leia had gone all out to make Rey happy on her eighteenth birthday, so pleased and proud of herself for finding dresses Rey would love. And she adored them. They were beautiful. But they weren't what she wanted to wear, especially with the situation with Ben.

 

The first dress was a custom George Chakra design, modeled after one of the dresses in his collection and customized, and it was so beautiful Rey could stare at it all day. All flowing silver silk, hand painted with dye to form the watercolor flowers that flowed over it. Looking like a strapless gown but with a beautiful flesh toned lace mesh that was nearly invisible forming the upper bodice, there were tiny three dimensional flowers sewn to the invisible fabric, making it look like they were floating on her skin.

 

The second dress that Leia had picked was a Zuhair Murad, form fitting and in a nearly vintage style, the blue silk showed off what curves Rey had while still covering her. There was an embellishment of fabric at her hip that enhanced her shape and a single wide strap running diagonally across her chest and over her shoulder, all with perfect ruching and careful folds to fit and highlight her. And Rey looked amazing in it.

 

She loved them, and was eager to wear them both, but not for her birthday.

 

The dress Rey wanted to wear was a more daring than she usually chose, a draping nude colored fabric covered in crystals with a nearly invisible cape covered in the same crystals, but this would probably be her last chance. If it was known that she was in a relationship with Ben, she would never be able to wear anything like it, but the other two she would be able to wear to other events without a problem.

 

But how could she crush Leia when she had tried so hard, and succeeded in finding things Rey loved?

 

Sighing, still tucked in the dressing room as the queen waited outside on a couch, Rey pulled out her phone and quickly texted Ben.

 

 

Setting the phone aside, she began stripping, sliding on the approved underthings for each outfit and then taking the gowns from their stands. She started with the blue, and only called in Rose to zip her up. “Rose, will you see if His Highness has arrived?”

 

Rose nodded, knowing that Ben would be the only prince that Rey spoke of with his title and a fondness in her voice, stepping out for a moment before coming back in almost instantly with a glass of water as her excuse. “He’s here…”

 

Rey swallowed, more nervous than she had ever been to show Ben her outfits. What if he liked one of his mother’s picks more than hers?

 

Taking a sip of the water gratefully, she stepped out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Benjamin! What a lovely surprise.”

 

Ben sauntered in and kissed his mother on the cheek before he sat next to her on the small couch in the wardrobe closet (the unassuming name for the multi-room facility that processes all the clothing in the palace, from washing and pressing, to sewing repairs, and to custom making entire outfits) and watched as Rey’s stylist peeked out, muttering about a glass of water before she ducked back into the dressing room.

 

“Mother.” He watched as she gracefully folded the newspaper she had been reading, setting it and her reading glasses on the side table before turning her attention to him.

 

“To what do we owe the pleasure? You don’t usually join us for dress fittings...” His mother was ever astute, giving him a curious once over, before waiting expectantly.

 

He grinned. “I can’t join my two favorite ladies for some quality time?”

 

Leia laughed and gently swatted his elbow with her fingertips, her tone teasing. “Now I know you are up to something. Whatever do you want?”

 

Just as he began to speak, the door to the dressing room opened and he glanced up mid sentence. “Well, now that you mention it, I do have something I... want to…” His eyes went wide and he could feel himself gawking at her. In the snug blue silk, she was beyond stunning, looking more mature than her almost eighteen years, and instead like a silver screen pinup from black and white movies.

 

Leia looked smug. She had already seen Rey in the dress a few times, and was greatly amused by her oldest son’s reaction. “Close your mouth, dear,” and Ben distantly heard his teeth click together before Leia turned to look at Rey.

 

“Darling, you look lovely, and it looks like they fixed the gaping in the hip. What do you think?”

 

Rey glanced down at the dress, smoothing her hands over the fabric, before looking back up at Leia with a smile, her eyes glancing at Ben. “It’s so beautiful, I love it.”

 

Leia beamed, motioning her closer. Rey obediently spun, and Ben finally found his voice. “Mother, Rey looks…” He honestly couldn’t say what he was thinking, Leia would be scandalized and Rey would probably slap him, mates or not, so “I have no words for how beautiful she is…”

 

Rey blushed. “Beeeennnn...”

 

Leia nodded and Ben continued, “But, I’m not sure this one is right for her birthday. I’m getting a Regency Masquerade feeling.” The Regency Masquerade was a party held every year and, though he only said it to help Rey, it would fit right in at that event.

 

“Benjamin!” Leia raised her eyebrows, “I’m surprised at your insight. It does look rather appropriate for that…” He head tilted to the side thoughtfully, and Rey jumped in.

 

“Why don’t we save it for that, so we can narrow our choice and I can wear it in a few months?”

 

Leia, pursed her lips, then nodded. “Very well. You do look stunning, my dear, but I will agree.”

 

Rey waited until Leia turned away speaking to a servant, before softly mouthing her thanks to Ben and disappearing back into the changing room.

 

Then Ben turned to his mother, and waited until she looked at him. “Mother… I need access to the vault.”

 

Her eyes widened and she looked at him with more intensity than before, her eyebrows high, before her face turned shrewd. “Now Ben, whatever would you need that for?”

 

Her answer gave Ben all he needed to know his mother was on to him. For all the she might have pretended ignorance at breakfast, Leia was rarely caught unaware. He had never been able to pull one over on her and this was no exception. “I need grandmother Padme’s ring set.”

 

“Mmmm…” Leia’s mouth made a tiny bow, as if suppressing a smile, her tone innocently oblivious. “I find myself repeating, whatever for?”

 

Ben rolled his eyes, “As if you don’t know.” But Leia didn’t give him the easy way out and only waited. “It’s for Rey.”

 

“You cannot give her family heirlooms simply because it is her birthday.”

 

She was messing with him now, making him say it, which was annoying as they only had so much time before Rey came back. “Stop it, Mother. I’m going to marry her, and you know grandmother and I were close. It would suit Rey I think.”

 

“It would look perfect on her.” Leia smiled widely, and turned just in time to see Rey come out in a flowy flowery dress. Ben held back a growl of frustration, that caught in his throat at the sight of her.

 

Whispering, he leaned closer to his mother. “Do all the dresses look this good?’

 

Leai scoffed, “Of course, but it isn’t the dress, silly boy. It’s the young woman in the dress.” Before she motioned for Rey to turn. “Oh, my darling girl, you look so grown up. I can hardly believe you are turning eighteen, it feels like only a few years ago you were clinging to my skirts with a stuffed animal.”

 

“Oh, Leia, these gowns are so beautiful. I can tell how much you thought about me when you picked them.” Rey reached out and Leia gripped her hand with a smile.

 

Ben watched as his mother and his soon to be mate shared a small moment, and he knew that even if he weren't an Alpha and she weren't an Omega, and they weren't mates… He would still love her.

 

“Of course, nothing less for you.” Rey smiled, her eyes with a hint of moisture and Ben could scent the affection and emotion between them, before she released Leia’s hand and motioned to the dress while subtly wiping her eyes.

 

Brushing her fingers over the flowers, Rey peered at Ben who had yet to say anything about this dress. “I’m feeling this would be a bit too cold for this party. What do you think of using it for the Spring Soiree?”

 

Ben nodded, “I agree. You will be the most beautiful flower in the garden.”

 

Leia raised her eyebrows, perfectly aware that they were conspiring against her though she pretended otherwise to please her children and let them think they were getting away with something. “Very well. I can tell when I’m being outvoted. I suppose you want to wear the third? It is a bit risque for an eighteenth birthday.”

 

Rey ducked her head, and Ben could feel the spike in her anxiety, probably worried that Leia would be mad. “I love these dresses, I really do.”

 

His mother smiled comfortingly, “It’s alright, go put it on.”

 

Rey shyly ducked back into the changing room and Ben leaned his arm on the back of the small couch as he turned back to his mother. “So?”

 

Leia sighed, her eyes closing and her hands going still in her lap before she looked at him, clearly torturing him before speaking softly. “Alright. You may have Padme’s wedding set to give to Rey.” But before Ben could do more than smile, she held up her hand, “But you may not propose at her birthday or on Christmas. She deserves her own moment, and an engagement ring is not a replacement for a gift.”

 

Though Ben might have entertained the idea of asking her at one of the parties his mother mentioned, he would never give her an engagement ring to skip giving her gifts. “You should know by now I have no problem showering Rey with gifts…”

 

“Be that as it may, I’ll trust you to do this correctly?” Leia raised her eyebrows, and waited until Ben nodded, just in time to hear Rey announce that she was coming out. “I’ll have the rings cleaned and the paperwork ready after dinner tonight. You may come pick them up from my quarters before you propose.”

 

Ben looked up as Rey appeared and felt his mouth go dry and his eyes nearly bug out of his head as his heart leapt into his throat. When his mother had said the last dress was a bit risque, he had expected something backless. This…. This dress was the same color as her skin, draping over her and making her look practically nude, with the exception of the thousands of crystals scattered over the fabric and over the long sheer train.

 

He could barely survive looking at her now, let alone in a crowded room.

 

He stood, striding towards her with a hungry look in his eyes. Now that his mother knew his intentions, Ben saw no reason to hide his affection for Rey. So he stroked a palm over her bare shoulder and leaned close. “You are absolutely captivating. How am I to look at you without the world knowing what I feel for you?”

 

Rey blushed when he nuzzled her ear, glancing at Leia who was carefully looking away. Her voice soft as she whispered against his cheek, “Ben…” Softly chiding him.

 

“She has to know sooner or later, and if she knows we won’t have to sneak around, and she can help out with Ren and his goons.” Ben didn’t bother telling her, though he hadn’t explicitly told his mother everything, that Leia had figured out enough. “And how could I resist an opportunity to kiss you?”

 

Rey smirked but slowly tilted her head up, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth, shyly giving him permission which he took full advantage of, his hand sliding from her shoulder to the back of her neck to cup her head as he ravished her mouth.

 

He was just going in for a second taste, his other hand starting to wrap around her hip as she sighed and her arms slipped over his shoulders, when his mother cleared her throat. Loudly. Rey jerked away, her face bright red as she turned away from Leia, carefully wiping at her mouth as Ben sighed.

 

Giving Rey a last kiss on her temple, he whispered “I love you,” before he turned to his mother and stepped away from Rey. “Alright, alright, I’ll leave you to your planning. Thank you for your time, Mother.”

 

She smirked from her place on the couch and motioned him over, lifting her hand and tilting her head for a half hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Of course, Benjamin. I do hope this means I will be seeing you more often?”

 

He nodded, waving to his mother as he strode towards the door, giving Rey a wink as she disappeared into the changing room again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Rey came out Ben was gone, her blush had subsided (but she thought as soon as Leia said anything it would be back in full force), and the Queen was giving her a knowing look as Rey joined her on the couch.

 

“So, you and my son?”

 

Sure enough, Rey could feel her face flame up as the heat of embarrassment flared in her stomach. “Did Ben tell you?”

 

“Darling, I’ve known Ben was in love with you since he bought you a horse.” Leia laughed, her face crinkling in amusement as she patted Rey’s knee. “My sons are many things, but subtle isn’t one of them.”

 

Rey sighed, “And you knew I was an Omega too?”

 

For the first time in several years, Rey thought she might have genuinely surprised her. “An Omega?” Leia blinked, and Rey could practically see the pieces sliding into place behind her eyes. “Oh… Oh my sweet girl, I’m so sorry. I should have had you tested when we checked Matt.”

 

Oddly, the fact that Leia hadn’t known was reassuring to Rey, that the woman hadn’t kept it from her. “Are you… Mad?”

 

Leia took Rey’s face in her hands, gently brushing her hair out of her eyes. “I’ve wanted you as my daughter since you were five years old. Though I will say, I expected it to be Matthew.” She smiled, the last few words whispered as it it were a secret.

 

Rey laugh was watery, feeling tears gather in her eyes as she rested her cheek in Leia’s palm. “I love you. I could not ask for a better mother.”

 

“I love you too.” Her throat bobbed as she swallowed, and Leia leaned in, giving Rey a kiss on top of her head. “Now, stop trying to make me cry, we have things to do today. And a future queen must keep her chin up, after all.” She chucked her under the chin with a gentle finger, her eyes twinkling.

 

The young woman laughed, a tear spilling from one eye, only to be wiped away by the older woman’s thumb, both of them shifting until they sat side by side, their knees pressed together, going over shoe options.


	9. Only Happy Memories

Dr. Kanata had come and was being escorted into the palace after signing a slew of non-disclosure agreements, while Ben waited next to Rey, holding her hand and gently whispering reassurance as they waited in her rooms. It had been years since he had been inside her suite of rooms, but he could tell she had grown up.

 

She’d never had band posters on the walls, but the glass figurines in the windows were gone, piles of pony books replaced with more mature material, and where formerly she had left her clothes and belongings in a bit of a mess, now everything was tidy and the rooms presentable even without notice.

 

Not to mention the whole space smelled of Rey.

 

When the small woman was escorted in by a guard, Ben and Rey stood watching as she gave the barest hint of a curtsy before diving in. “Hello, I’m Maz Kanata. You told me you just found out you were an Omega?”

 

Rey’s hand tightened on Ben’s, but she shakily nodded. “Yes. A few days ago?”

 

“I told her.”

 

Dr. Kanata raised her eyebrows, “Ah, yes I remember hearing something about the Princes being Alphas. You didn’t scent her before?”

 

Ben ducked his head. “I did, but I… I didn’t tell anyone. I thought I was protecting her.”

 

She hummed, then took out her stethoscope and a blood pressure cuff and began running a few tests and exams on Rey, speaking to her and asking questions about her monthly cycle, how often she thought she had been having heat sickness, when she presented. For the most part Ben stayed silent, but when Rey looked confused at the presentation question, mentioned that he noticed around her fifteenth birthday.

 

“Alright, well, It looks like you are in good health, though I’d like to run a blood test to determine your dosage and prescribe you some vitamins until the prescription can be filled. Does that sound alright?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ “What do you mean, Prince Benjamin has  _ **_claimed_ ** _ her?” _ Snoke’s voice was a soft snake slithering into striking distance over the phone. 

 

“He told me to back off. That she was his mate.” Ren growled, unable to keep his anger from rising as he remembered how his brother had treated him. He was alone, unwilling to let Hux and Phasma listen to what would probably be Snoke yelling at him.

 

_ “And you did not plan for this? Did you think I was the only Alpha smart enough to sniff out the Omega right under your nose?” _ Ren flinched, but Snoke kept talking.  _ “You fool boy, I told you to claim her by force if you must.” _

 

Ren huffed, gritting his teeth. “It is too late for that, she seems to have accepted him, and Phasma says she will not give him up. But I believe we can arrange for him to have an accident. That would be easier than having him disinherited at this point.”

 

_ “Only you would believe arranging a fatal accident would be  _ **_easier_ ** _ than convincing a silly girl to marry you. You will continue to attempt to sway her to your side, but I will take the idea under consideration. You clearly cannot even handle an Omega, so I cannot possibly trust you to deal with dispatching your brother.” _ Snokes voice, though soft, was hissing with anger and had they been in the same room, Ren knew his spine would be clenching as he fought the urge to run from the threat of the ancient Alpha.  _ “When you were fifteen, I promised I would help you become king, and I cannot do that if you cannot follow simple instructions. As of this moment, you will do nothing without my permission and you will call me each day for updates.” _

 

Ren heard the tone that indicated that Snoke had hung up on him and he growled loudly, clenching his fist on the phone and barely resisting throwing it to the floor and crushing it to pieces.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ben stood next to his mother greeting guests and socializing with familiar faces. He hadn’t been a regular at events since his early teens since he and Ren had to trade turns, and in some cases it had been several years since he had seen many of these people.

 

But his mind was ever on the young woman he knew was above the grand staircase awaiting her cue to enter. Though Rey was not often fond of over the top or grand showy events, he knew Leia had convinced her that there were a few times when she should embrace it.

 

Her previous birthdays had been much less grand and far more informal, but turning eighteen and finally  _ legally  _ assuming her titles and lands was one of those times. Ben knew their wedding would probably also be an over the top affair, simply because of their positions.

 

Ren was sulking, refusing to interact with him since their argument in the hall, but Ben knew he would eventually get over it. They were brothers. He now was across the Grand Ballroom, his two friends close as they also socialized, though with less friendly intentions and what Ben thought was clear social climbing. How Ren got mixed up with this group, he couldn’t fathom.

 

He had just finished a lovely discussion with General Andor and Lady Erso when he heard the soft bell that signaled attention to the grand staircase, and he moved to the line at the bottom of the stairs. Matthew was closest to the stairs, followed by a skulking Renold, then Benjamin, before Han stood next to Leia, the Queen the last to be greeted as she was the most important.

 

When the room had quieted, a servant stood at the top of the stairs and cleared his throat ending the last few whispers that were winging through the room. “Presenting the guest of honor for her formal debut, Her Grace Reynata Kenobi,  Duchess of Stewjon and Iridonia, Marchioness of Corellia.”

 

Ben couldn’t have ripped his eyes away from her if the building had been on fire. She descended the stairs with the grace and poise of an angel, her dress sparkling under the lights as if she were dipped in stardust, the train flowing behind her on the stairs. He imagined this is how she would look when they were mated, naked in his bed and dripping with jewels. He was certain her hair was done up, because he could see her neck, and he knew she must be wearing makeup, but he couldn’t have described the style beyond it being Rey.

 

He could hear the background gasps of the more traditional nobility, this was by far one of the most daring outfits anyone had worn to an event. He even caught his father leaning over and muttering “You let her wear that?” to his mother, just as Rey reached the bottom of the stairs and curtsied to Matt.

 

The youngest brother took her hand, kissed the back of it, and gave her a half nod of his head before she rose and they both leaned in, kissing each other’s cheeks. Though not typical, most knew of Rey’s close connection to the royal family, had seen them follow formal greetings with much more familial ones, and knew Matt and Rey were best friends. They traded a few words, before her face shifted from true pleasure to a pasted on smile. Anyone who didn’t know her well might not have noticed, but Ben knew she wasn’t looking forward to her interaction with Ren but she couldn’t slight him by ignoring him.

 

She curtsied, but when he tried to take her hand as his brother had, she reached back and adjusted her train, looking for all the world as if she hadn’t done it on purpose. Ben could feel the tension of Ren’s anger and Rey’s nerves filling the air and softly growled to remind Ren that he was there. Ren immediately stopped trying to speak with her and gave a bow of his head, letting her rise and move on to Ben with a look of fury that he seemed to stifle before anyone else noticed.

 

When she curtsied to him, Ben bowed deeply, far deeper than was needed and he could feel the ripple of surprise through the room. A Prince did not bow to a Duchess. He took both her hands, kissing the back of one. “I trust the most beautiful woman in the world will save me a dance?”

 

She laughed, squeezing his hand before releasing it. “Of course, Your Highness.” They both knew they could not be more affectionate in public yet as they hadn’t announced their relationship, and with her only just turning eighteen. They had agreed they didn’t want to draw too much attention or have anyone casting doubt on anything that had happened before she was legal, no matter that the age of consent was sixteen and Rey and Ben hadn’t done more than kiss.

 

She moved on to Han, who was never one for following the rules, and before she could curtsy he pulled her into a hug. Ben could see the way Rey relaxed into his father’s hold with a smile before she was passed to Leia, who at least allowed her to curtsy before pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead.

 

Then without a care if anyone else wanted to escort Rey, Leia tucked her hand in her elbow and began moving around the room. Happily greasing the social wheels, introducing Rey to people she hadn’t met yet, conversing with people they knew, and subtly preparing both Rey and the nobility for the unspoken changes that were coming. She was already carefully correcting the way people spoke to Rey and giving the young Duchess the support to be more confident and self assured as she would need to be.

 

Though Rey had received much of the same training they had, and was already comfortable and graceful in her position as Duchess, she would need to get used to an even higher station soon. She could have no doubt about her power and no hesitation in correcting behavior of others even if she was young. Leia was a perfect role model for that, having become queen at a fairly young age.

 

Han chuckled, “Leia told me about you two. I’m proud of you.” He nudged Ben with his elbow as the men dispersed, Matt to the flock of young women near the band, Ren back to his friends across the room, and Ben following Rey and Leia at a careful distance while taking a champagne flute from a passing waitstaff. “I’m always proud of you boys.”

 

“Thanks Dad. I…” Ben shrugged. “I know you didn’t get what you expected with two of us and Mother didn’t get the girl she wanted.”

 

His father smirked, snagging his own drink, before he and Ben began slowly walking the room. “Tell you the truth, I never had any expectations.” Ben raised his eyebrows, not sure he believed that, but Han clapped him on the shoulder. “No, its true. Your mother was an unconventional woman, and she made an unconventional choice when she picked me. I decided when we got married-” Han shook his head and motioned with his hand. “Give up on making plans, and just follow her lead. And I did. She, and you kids, have never let me down.”

 

Then he winked, “I’ve been surprised, but never disappointed.”

 

Ben felt a smile creeping over his cheek, and arched an eyebrow. “You thought she would end up with Matt.”

 

Han bellowed a laugh and nodded before walking away to join the small group of older gentlemen that he was friendly with. Ben smirked, shaking his head before pulling his phone from his pocket, checking to see if Rey’s surprise was being set up.

 

He had enlisted the help of Rey’s stylist and silent partner Rose, as well as Rey’s regular maid a few other palace staff, to set up a surprise in Rey’s rooms. Rose had helped him choose a few gifts that he didn’t know enough about, a few clothing items and shoes, and had pointed him in the right direction of a few things Rey needed but would never ask for or buy for herself. According to the update texts, everything was being wrapped and put in place, artfully being stacked and arranged to make a beautiful impact, while flower petals and edible treats were laid out.

 

Glancing up from the messages, he was still smiling while his eyes searched out Rey. He located his mother, in deep discussion with a few older women, but Rey wasn’t with them. His smile faded slowly as his head went on a swivel, and his face hardened when he saw her. She was just stepping out through the doors to the garden, probably for some fresh air, and though there were plenty of people on the terrace, she was followed by the redhead Alpha that his brother had invited. Hux. And Rey didn’t seem aware that he was following her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sighing when the cooler night air breezed over her skin, Rey smiled and nodded at the people who greeted her as she moved through the crowd. Leia was right that her eighteenth should be a celebration, but she also understood that meant Rey would need a break. So, after Leia presented her to half the ballroom, when two women started a conversation about the senate’s latest bill, the Queen had nodded and Rey had gratefully escaped. She would have to start listening in on those conversations soon, but for today, she wanted to enjoy her birthday.

 

She was just starting to feel the quiet when the air shifted and the stench of hot anger and foul Alpha washed over her. She turned, her face struggling to maintain composure as fear filled her. Hux stood just far enough to be proper but was leaning close enough to be threatening, carefully on the edge where she would seem crazy if she reacted. The other people on the terrace were all far enough away for courtesy and since Rey had come out for a break, they could see them clearly, but they wouldn’t be able to hear.

 

“You must be used to this kind of treatment, hmm? Spoiled as you are?”

 

Rey felt the pleasant breeze become a chill down her spine, skin prickling. “Baron Hux, you forget yourself.”

 

His eyes narrowed and his mouth thinned, the skin of his face going tight at the reminder that his place was below hers and he had no right to speak to her like this. “Mmm… Well, let’s make sure you don’t forget this. Ren might not have the stomach to tell you, but I have no such concerns about your feelings. Stay away from Prince Benjamin.” He smirked, sipping his champagne as if he weren't threatening her. “I would hate to see him have an accident because you couldn’t pick the right brother.”

 

She knew she shouldn’t react, and for the most part, she didn’t. But she couldn’t control the way the blood drained from her face and she wished like hell she had worn enough makeup to hide it. Swallowing, her voice was tight, hands clenching on nothing. “Are you… Threatening the Crown Prince?”

 

He laughed, the sound grating on her ears but to anyone watching, it might appear a casual conversation. “Oh, I forget how young you are, foolish Omega. I would never hurt anyone, let alone the Heir to the throne.” He smirked, his tone patronizing. “But, Alphas fight. Especially over an Omega. I’m trying to warn you, so you don’t get hurt. Don’t get in the middle...” 

 

Rey was so focused on him, wishing she could punch him but knowing she couldn’t, not here and not now, she didn’t see the huge man coming up behind Hux. Not until a massive hand planted on his shoulder, nearly knocking him down, a gruff voice saving Rey. “Don’t know you, don’t like the look on Reynata’s face.”

 

That voice. Rey glanced up, eyes wide with gratitude at the familiar voice of Viscount Kashyyyk. Also known to her and the three princes as Uncle Chewie, he was Han’s best friend and had been for decades, since before Han had met Leia. He was also nearly seven feet tall, and even at his advanced age, strong as an elephant. And for some reason, he always called her and the brothers by their full names despite demanding they call him Chewie. Her voice was a sigh of relief, “Uncle Chewie…”

 

Hux snorted, somehow still haughty under the bigger man’s hand, unaware of Charles station and connections beyond her calling him uncle. “This doesn’t concern you.”

 

Chewie was like Han, uncaring of status for the most part, but if he had cared he might have pointed out that he outranked Hux. But because Uncle Chewie was who he was, he instead gripped Hux’s shoulder through his jacket, hard enough that Rey could see him fighting a wince.

 

“How dare you place your hands on me, do you know who I am?”

 

Rey, smirked, jumping in. “Oh my apologies. Baron Armitage Hux, this is Viscount Charles Bacca.” She delighted that it was now Hux’s turn to go pale under his skin, realizing that not only was Chewie physically bigger than he was, he also had the status to back it up. In spite of her status, Hux was willing to be aggressive with Rey because she was a woman, an Omega, and physically smaller. He could not do the same with Viscount Charles.

 

“I’ll show you out.” Chewie growled, walking away and casually dragging Hux with him, just as Ben burst from the ballroom, moving towards her quickly.

 

“Are you alright?” He reached out, his hands gently cupping her upper arms, eyes scanning her with concern. She could even smell his worry. It was odd, since being told she was an Omega, the scents and changes in others that she had seemed to know without a reason all made sense.

 

“I’m fine, Uncle Chewie is walking him out.” He glanced towards where the tall head could be seen moving through the crowd and relaxed, and Rey felt herself lean towards him a fraction as the warm spot in her belly pulled towards him like a magnet.

 

“Thank god. I saw him follow you out but I was across the room.” He glanced around, carefully giving her a last protective stroke over her arms before stepping back. “Shall we dance, Duchess?”

 

“Should we?” Rey glanced at the people around them, but for the most part, they were not watching too closely. They were watching because he was the Crown Prince and a man had just been basically dragged away from her, but not with the excited interest of people who thought they had found a secret. 

 

He sighed, his face a tired smile. “I need the excuse to hold you.” He gently motioned to the doors with one arm, holding his other out for her, “It has been a struggle watching you and not being able to touch you.”

 

Rey smiled softly and looped her hand in his elbow, Ben’s presence already making her feel safe again after Hux’s threats. “Oh, I think we need to speak with Leia. Hux said some very concerning things...”

 

Ben nodded. “Alright, tomorrow morning, first thing. But for now, I don’t want you to worry. Just dance.” He nodded at people as they walked before moving on to the dance floor and slipping a hand around her lower back. “I have a surprise for you in your rooms as well. Tonight should be only happy memories for you.”


End file.
